


The Boss is calling (Sett x fem!vastaya!Reader)

by SnowWhite2101



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Vastaya, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhite2101/pseuds/SnowWhite2101
Summary: "If you swing at the Boss, you better not miss."Sett worked hard to get to the position he was in now. His shady job as a pitfight boss provided enough money to let his mother live a comfortable life and the influence he needed to find his detested father. He reached the top in Noxus and decided to expand his business to the peaceful, in his eyes boring island of Ionia, where he met another not-so-human, well established pitfighter.
Relationships: Sett (League of Legends)/Reader
Comments: 36
Kudos: 262





	1. Harsh new World

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill:  
> Y/n - your name  
> E/c - Eye colour  
> H/c - Hair colour  
> s/k - skin colour

A young girl sat in an iron cage in the back of a carriage. Her mother held her close, hugging her child close, hiding her underneath her black feathers.

„Mommy, I'm scared."

„Don't be, Mommy will keep you safe, love."

The kiss to the child's forehead wasn't as reassuring as she would've hoped it to be.

„Where will they take us?"

„I don't know babybird. Try to sleep okay? Do it for Mommy."

(E/c) eyes closed tightly and the little girl snuggled up even closer to her mother which looked at her with a sorrow filled eyes. The carriage driver and his friend didn't seem to have noticed nor understood the small exchange. They captured the small family when a group of humans raided the vastayan woods, burning down the trees and either killing or capturing every creature they encountered. The small group of remaining bird people fought fiercly but the humans outnumbered and overpowered them, keeping their resistance short termed.

The mother watched as the scenery changed from thick forests to long medows and soon into a human city. Fear slowly spread through her body, the people's glares ranging from curiosity and maybe something like pity to disgust and disdain. She tried her best to shield her child from the onlookers, using the long feathers on her arms to embrace her still sleeping form.

The carriage soon came to a halt and the men got off of their seats and walked to the back. The older vastaya watched in horror as they approached, two greasy creatures that talked in a foreign language. She couldn't understand what they were talking about but she knew that it meant problems for her and her child.

The two lifted the cage from the carriage and brought it to the entrance of a shady looking building. Two bulky human males stood there, metal weapons in hand and a grimlook on their faces. They talked to the two captures and soon led them into the house. It reeked of blood and sweat and human yells, cheering and the clashing of metal could be heard.

„Mommy, where are we?"

„Shhhh, not now."

The vastaya hushed her child, afraid of what would happen to them.

The men stopped in front of two large doors, embellished with golden symbols. The doors were pushed open and the cage was thrown inside, breaking the door open in the process. A group of armored humans stood around the cage, many, many more humans sat or stood on top of high walls and screamed down intothe pit. The sandy floor was covered in blood, sweat and other bodily remains. The group around the cage began to damage it further with their weapons until the mother had to grab her child and jump out ofit, using her almost useless wings to gain some distance between themand their attackers. She didn't know what was going on or why those people attacked her, but she knew that she had to fight for herself and most importantly for her daughter.

„Stay here, don't move till Mommy's done.", she placed the petrified child in a corner of the arena and took a few steps towards the group, leading them away from her child. She fought fiercly, dodging attacks and scratching their faces withthe talons on her feet. She looked around, feeling confident that she had successfully killed the humans when she felt an agonizing pain in her back, making her scream. She collided with the floor and felt a heavy weight on her back, followed by the pain of a human weapon being ripped from her back. Tears streamed down her face and she knew that this was the last time she'd be able to see her daughter. She turned her head to face her opponent and saw the rotating metal object approaching before everything went black.

„MOMMY!!!!"

The girl jumped up. Confusion, anger and sadness overwhelmed her. She tried to climb the steep wall, talons cratching the stone and small feathery arms flapping desperately for any kind of uplift but soon slid down again. She knew that she had to get out of here, her tears blurring her vision. The strange man laughed at her attempt but seemed to not try to kill her as well. She fell onto the floor again and her eyes widened when the man approached her. He had grey eyes, wierd tattoos on his face and wierd long hair around his mouth. His grin spread from ear to ear as the other humans cheered for him. The vastaya child was confused, frantically searching for a way to escape this hell hole. She watched a door open and wasted no time to run, not knowing that she'd run back into her original captors arms. The greasy men grabbed her and forced her into a small room. They talked to her in a mocking manner, but she couldn't understand their language so she just sad on the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees and tears streaming freely from her face until one of the men stepped forward and grabbed her face harshly.

„NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!", she screeched and thrashed but his grip just thightened until her jaw hurt. He removed his hand from her face and she felt relieved, before his large hand collided with her cheek, the impact sending her flying into the wall and a stinging pain numbing her face. 

_Why? Why are they doing that? Did I do something wrong?_

She couldn't understand her situation, so she just remained on the floor, afraid of what could happen if she decided to stand up again.

The door was shut tight and she was left alone. She sobbed and cried herself to sleep, wondering how her life could become so horrible in just a day.

\--A few years later--

„Are you done already?!", the vastaya asked, her birdlike feet scratching the sandy floor and her tail feathers perked up in a mocking mannor. Her opponent was laying on the floor, bloody cuts and bruises littered on their body, making it obvious that they wouldn't stand up again. The corpse carriage came in and carried the body away, while she stood proudly in the center of the stage, presenting herself as tonight's winner. 

Back in her small cell she collapsed onto her bed, ignoring the porridge someone had generously placed on her small table. She had lost track of how long she's been in this hell. The pit fights became her life and all she did was fight and kill those cocky humans to gain coins for her captors. She couldn't care less about the people that she had to fight but it enraged her to no end that those two greasy bastards were the ones living their best lives while she was still rotting in this cell that they'd thrown her in the day she was brought here. 

"I'll get out of here, just you wait..."

She muttered more incoherent profanities before sleep took her under its merciful wings.


	2. Another One

"Please don't be home too late, okay?" 

"Yes ma, love you."

A quick peck to the cheek and the large man was gone, leaving his mother standing in the doorway. She was a sweet woman, pastel purple hair, floppy ears and a kind face stood in contrast to her claw like hands and feet. She watched as her son left, her heart heavy with worry.

The man marched through narrow streets, his long strides filled with confidence and a murderous look on his face. Shock, disgust and fear spread on the faces of the few people he encountered. He knew that he had that effect on most people and had learned to ignore them. This world was ruled by money and prestige, those people would either try to avoid him, kill him or get on his good side to make profit from his success. 

His fists clenched and he rolled his shoulders as he strode into a tall, shady looking building. This was the fighting pit of Ionia, a shabby place filled with the lowest scum of both noxian invaders and ionian residents. He already planned the work he'd put into this place once he'd take over. None of his establishments back in Noxus looked that run down. 

"What's with that shit eating grin? You wanna fight or what, beast bastard?"

A bald man had yelled across the hallway. He was rather small, but his fat showed that he didn't have to work hard for his money, probably the owner of the pit. 

"Yeah, give me your best!"

The _beastman_ was aggravated. His tall figure crouched into a fighting stance, the red hears ontop of his head layed flat against his skull, blending in with his red hair as he pushed his knuckledusters in place. 

"Let's do it in front of the crowd, me against your best man - if I win I'll take over your pit." 

A small crowd had formed around the boss and his contender. It was probably because of them, that the pit owner agreed to his terms. He grinned and added "If you lose, you'll be my new pet. Beastboys like you draw in more people." 

"The name's Sett." 

"AND OUR LAST FIGHT FOR TODAY: THE VIPER UP AGAINST A NEW FACE SETT THE BEAST-BOY!!!"

Sett walked into the pit, the sand dusting his fine shoes. He looked at the man across the pit. Another bald guy, green paint all over his body with a whip sword coiled up on his belt. He danced around the pit, presenting himself to the crowed that cheered for him. 

_Got a big head, let's deflate it._

"FIGHT!"

The announcers scarf was waved and 'the Viper' dashed towards Sett, his sword drawn and wrapped around his body to show off. He jumped but Sett simply dodged, landing a hit on the man's back. Now it was his time to charge, he clenched his fists and jumped towards the Viper, who barely dodged his attack, taking a blow to the shoulder. The Viper whipped his sword around himself, making it hard for Sett to find an opportunity to hit him again. Green lips grimaced into a large grin as he charged at Sett again but what he did not expect was that Sett would do the same, running at him and grabbing him by the waist, his arms trapped in this bone crusing embrace. Sett used his momentum to jump up high, turning to his side mid air and pushing his opponent head first into the pit's ground. He hadn't killed him but he was sure that he wouldn't recover from that blow too soon. 

The crowd's reactions were mixed, a large part of it were fans of the Viper who were now booing, likely because they'd just lost a lot of money while the others cheered and screamed his name but Sett knew that he couldn't let that victory get to his head.

"Yo, old man. I'm coming for ya!", he yelled and made his way up to where the pit's owner sat. The man looked in fear as the half beast approached. He knew that there was no way out of that situation since almost all of his underlings had now heard about the agreement. He hurried up and ran out of the building, blending into the leaving crowd. 

Sett looked at that place in disgust. He turned towards one of the big bouncers that still stood next to their former employer's chair. "Hey, get someone to clean that mess up." A nod and the man was gone. "You, get some people ready. This shit will get a makeover tomorrow." The second man walked away as well. Sett huffed and turned towards the door himself. He wanted to get a good look at everything that needed more work. 

The lockerroom was empty, the waiting hall as well. The bank vault held all of the former pit owner's income but there was no system of tracking the money flow. Sett shook his head, his success was partially thanks to how organized he'd worked back in Noxus and he'd need to hire trustworthy people to handle his money. 

He exited the room again, locking it up as well and wandered through the remaining hallway until he encountered a locked door. He took out the ring of keys he'd obtained from the office earlier and tried a few keys until he found the right one, making a mental note of it. 

"What do you want?!", a feminine voice yelled at him as he opened the door. A cloaked figure stood in the middle of the room. He only caught a glimpse of something black before they charged at him, talon like feet reaching up to scratch his face. He held up his hand, catching one of the deadly feet and causing the attacker to dangle head down from his grip, kinda like one would hold a chicken. 

Sett was slightly annoyed but couldn't hide his surprise. "What do you want of me? The fight's are over for tonight!" He couldn't see their face but this must be a girl hiding underneath thick fabric. "Nothin. Just checking out my new place.", he finally answered "If you stop trying to kill me, I'll let you down". The small figure's thrashing ceased, but didn't answer his request. He caught a glimpse of (e/c) eyes and decided to let it go. They fell to the floor with a dull sound and found themselves staring up at the abnormally large man. (H/c) locks and long ears with matching feathers and furr were now revealed to him. She stared at him with a mixture of shock, surprise and was it relief? 

"I've never seen one of you here before.", she whispered slowly standing up form the floor.

"Just came here."

"Why? Why would you come here? Are you stupid?"

"Woah there, girly. Could ask you the same thing."

The girls eyes darkened. Sett mentally punched himself in the face. This was the first time he'd met another vastaya, other than his ma and he already insulted her. 

"None of your business. You should leave before **they** come back."

Sett couldn't help but wonder, **they** \- who were **they**? She looked awfully out of place. Her soft face was littered with small, pale scars and her eyes held sadness, hidden behind a hostile expression. So he opened his mouth once more and asked the only thing that was now running through his head.

"Are you here because you want to?", he already knew the answer, she was locked up in this room, probably captured and thrown into the pit to make quick cash for someone. And sure enough she shook her head, letting herself fall onto her bed's edge. 

"I just want to leave, but I have nowhere else to go. I don't know where I am or who I am anymore." 

Sett looked at the girl. He wasn't usually known for doing any charity work or giving away stuff for free but he still wanted to help. His mama ain't raised no barbarian. 

"We'll fight and if you win, I'll bring ya to the forest. If ya lose, you'll work for me, do what I want ya to do, no questions asked. Deal?"

"Deal."


	3. Fair and Square

The female vastaya watched as her opponent rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles. This was the first time that she stood in the pit without any spectators. It was quiet but not uncomfortable and if it weren't the place where her mother had to die without a reason she could've almost described it as peaceful. The male gave her a confident smile but she frowned at him. Unlike her he seemed to enjoy fighting.

"Sett."

"What?"

"The name's Sett. Haven't introduced myself earlier."

"Uh, okay. I'm (y/n), though no one calls me that anymore."

"Alright, (y/n). You ready?"

A nod was all he got for an answer. The young woman dashed foreward, her claws ready to scratch whatever came near them. Sett dodged a little to late and she was able to drag her finger across his naked shoulder, leaving a nasty cut on it. Sett hissed but brushed it off, directing a punch at to where he expected her to have landed, hitting the air. She was gone? Another stinging pain at his calf indicated that she had ruined his new pair of pants. 

"Ma won't like that..."

She tried to sneak up on him again, but Sett knew what she was going for and managed to land a hit to her side, sending her flying across the pit. She crashed hard against the cement wall but was quick to recover. 

"Slippery, aren't ya.", he huffed.

"Doing my best.", she answered, a smirk on her lips.

She caught how his golden eyes changed to red before he charged at her again. He was definately using his vastayan magic alongside his impressive physical strength. (Y/n) was quick to react and jumped up on the wall, clawing it to stay up long enough for Sett to crash right into it, his fist punching a large hole into the cement. She let go and was now sitting on his shoulders, the talons of her feet threatening to puncture his chest while she held his face in her hand, her other hand around his neck. 

"It's okay to admit defeat. No one's watching and I ain't no snitch."

"Heh, guess you're right."

Sett smiled and the girl was about to loosen her grip on him when he quickly reached his hands up, grabbing her thighs and throwing her over. Her back hit the ground hard and knocked the wind out of her lungs. 

"But I'm the Boss. Defeat's just not my style.", he grinned while she still struggled to catch her breath. Sett extended his hand and his defeated opponent took it. He pulled her up and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You're strong but I won't make ya fight, if ya don't like it, princess."

(Y/n) looked up at him and once more and was met with another brilliant smile of his. He wouldn't force her to keep fighting? What would he as of her instead? She knew she hadn't anything else to offer other than her knowledge of how not to get killed by blood- and money hungry men.

"Y'know I've been thinkin'. Still need some arm candy and you're just perfect." 

Sett's grin grew wider while the smaller vastaya stared at him in disbelief. She knew that richer male humans had a tendency to walk around with beautiful women around them, clinging on their arms for dear life. Was this really what he wanted her to do?

"A-arm candy?", she asked, still not fully trusting his suggestion. 

"Shhhh, what did I say? No questions asked. We'll get ya somethin' nice to wear and you'll just be there, good lookin'.", his tone left no room for oppositions and so she just nodded. This wasn't the live she'd hoped for but it was better than fighting endlessly, waiting for death to just claim her one day. 

"Okay... so, what do we do now?", she asked, unsure of what would come next.

"Promised ma I wouldn't be out too long. So we'll visit her, grab some food and go shopping." (Y/n) had never seen someone grinning as much and as sincere as he was. He seemed to always be happy, even in a grave environment such as the fighting pit and so she found herself stealing small glances at his face as they exited the pit. He dragged her through unknown hallways and into a room which's door had read 'The Boss'. He packed a small sack full of shiny coins and cleaned himself from the blood and dust that had gathered on his skin and clothes. 

(Y/n) did the same. Cleaning her cloak, washing her hands, face and sorted her (h/c) feathers for the first time in a few days. She started to feel a bit self concious when she saw how much attention the man payed to the way he looked. She really took her time to look at him. His clothes were flashy, elaborate gold decor all over as well as small wolf heads. Besides his muscles and the small, pale scars, he didn't look like someone who'd get down to fight in the pit himself. 

"There's no real bathroom here, yet, but ma will sure let ya use hers.", Sett turned away from the mirror. He almost looked like he hadn't been fighting a few minutes ago, beside the long slash in his pants and a red cut on his shoulder. 

"O-okay, thank you...Boss", it felt wierd to call him like that but he was her boss now, wasn't he? Sett pulled up an eyebrow but laughed at his new 'nickname'. "Call me Sett, and... when we're at ma's place, no word about the fight pit 'kay?", his tone became serious and (y/n) couldn't help but feel a shiver running down her spine. She nodded and his smile slowly returned to his face. "I'll tell her that I saved ya from some thugs, ya just have to play along." another nod and the birdgirl was ushered out of the door. 

She had pulled her hood back up, her ears laying flat against her head and she just held onto Sett's arm as he ordered the bouncers to close the establishment. They then walked through slim alleys and then larger streets, filled with humans, trying to sell their wares. An elderly woman caught her attention. She had a small rank, displaying colourful fruits, their sweet smell filling her nose. 

"What are those?", she whispered. Sett's came to a halt and followed the direction of her finger, spotting a green fruit with red pulp cut into a triangle.

"A watermelon.", he laughed and approached the lady. He bought a slice and handed it to (y/n) who took it hesitantly. "Just don't eat the green part, 'kay?" She nodded and took a bite out of it, her eyes glistening with excitement. "I haven't eaten any fruits since... since...", tears started to build up in the corners of her eyes and Sett panicked. "I-It's okay, ya don't have to tell me, really, it's okay. Just-just eat your melon and be happy. Please. Ma'll kill me if she found out I made a girl cry!", he wasn't really sure how to comfort someone, especially not a crying girl so he just gestured wildly with his hands while his face showed the pure terror he felt at the moment. She looked at him and couldn't help but laugh. When was the last time she had laughed? She didn't know but she knew that she felt like laughing right now and it felt good. "Oi, what ya laughin' at? Moodswings I swear...", Sett muttered and they continiued their walk to his mothers home. 

He knocked on the door of a sweet little house and soon a small woman opened the door. "Settrigh, haven't you looked at the time! Why are you - ", her nagging stopped as soon as she noticed the small shadow next to her son. 


	4. Fine Feathers make fine Birds

Sett's mother had pulled the girl into her house, immediately showing her to the bathroom, where she now sat in a small bathtub filled to the brim with warm water and flowery scented oils. 

"My name is Cinorah. How may I call you sweetheart?", the woman known as Cinorah placed a small tray with biscuits and tea next to the bathtub. She crouched down until she was on eye level with the girl.

"I'm (y/n). Thank you for everything.", she said, looking Cinorah in the eyes as tears threatened to roll down her cheeks again. 

"(Y/n). A lovely name for a lovely young lady. Please, feel free to use anything in here, I'll get you a fresh pair of clothes." 

And before (y/n) had a chance to protest, Cinorah was gone. She slowly submerged herself fully into the water, enjoying its warmth. The men at the fighting pit had just thrown a bucket of cold water over her head to clean her up after especially brutal fights or when someone high-ranking visited the pit.   
After devouring the biscuits and downing her teacup she scrubbed herself using a small sponge and thoroughly washed her hair. She stepped out of the tub and looked at herself in the mirror. Her (s/c) skin was littered with scars of various sizes and her hair was a tangled mess. She found a pair of scissors and cut her hair until it fell a few centimetres underneath her chin. The softness of her (h/c) locks surprising her. Her (h/c) feathers were now shiny and gently combed into order and she couldn't help but smile, feeling like she had regained some of her dignity.   
Cinorah had left a (f/c) dress at the door and (y/n) quickly pulled it over her head. It was almost a perfect fit, other than being a pit short and therefore exposing her bird like feet and claws, but the vastaya had no time to ponder over that as she heard a soft knock on the door.   
"You done? Ma wants me to get ya. Dinner's ready."   
(Y/n) opened the door and saw Sett, he almost looked a bit embarrassed, seeing the girl in a dress for the first time.   
"Yes, I'm done.", she simply stated and hopped out of the bathroom. "I don't know how to repay you..." she added, slowing down infront of the living room.   
"Sh-shut it. Just stuff ya face and enjoy ya time with ma.", Sett answered, suddenly very unsure of how to act around the girl. He could handle his ma, showering her with affection came natural, the brutes in the pits were easy to handle too, put them in their place and stay the Boss. But this was something else, she was kind but independent, a grown woman but as clueless as a child, the first pure blooded Vastaya that didn't stick up their nose at him, a half breed. 

  
"...Sett, Sett!", he felt a slap to the biceps, pulling him out of his trance.

"YES!", he answered, a bit too loud.

"Let's go inside?", the vastaya laughed. 

She pushed the door open and waited until Sett took his seat next to his mother, she sat down after him and looked at the table which was littered with countless dishes, meat and vegetables, fruits and sweets - most of which completely unknown to (y/n). She sat at the table, feeling like a little child again as Cinorah picked up various foods and placed them on her plate. "Please dear, try this, and this - that's Settrigh's favourite, since he was little." Soon she handed her back her plate, a mountain of food covering it. The girl laughed in return, the small stories and notes about Sett's preferences and childhood stories lightening up the mood while Sett sulked in his chair. He looked horribly out of place with his small teacup, the dishes with purple painted flowers and all of the low furniture.   
"I don't mean to pry but, (y/n) deary, how did you meat Settrigh?"   
(Y/n) looked down at her plate. The fightpit seemed like a distand memory for a few moments, but now she was confronted with the fact that it was still a very prominent part of her life.  
"I saw some thugs that troubled her and showed them not to pick on a lady like her.", Sett answered, his mother meanwhile laying a hand on the girls shoulder. 

"You must be from the forest, aren't you? I've lived there too when I was young. I don't know what brought you here but please stay as long as you wish."   
"I don't even know how to thank you...", (y/n) murmured. She stuffed her face before she'd cry for what felt like a hundredth time today.   
"Ma, (y/n) and I wanted to go shopping. Do ya need somethin'?"   
"Maybe some more milk. But please, stay safe, do you?"   
"Of course ma."   
(Y/n) stood up after Sett and his mother. She helped to bring the dishes to the kitchen and stared at the last piece of watermelon, to shy to actually claim it as hers until it dangled in front of her face.   
"Telepathy isn't your strong suit.", Sett said, mockingly. His smirk turned into another full fleshed grin as she took the slice of fruit.   
"Ya sure love watermelons."

(Y/n) stood in the middle of the store. Sett walked around, inspecting countless dresses and pieces of jewellery before hanging them on an extra rack. The intimidated shopkeeper had to learn quickly how not to get on Sett's bad side. He'd tried to shoo you away when he spotted your animal traits, causing Sett to build up in front of the man, scaring him into submission. (Y/n)'d prefered to go to another store but it was the only one Sett deemed to have wares 'worthy' to be bought by him. So she just sighed and took a seat in a comfy chair, while Sett began his ransacking through the store. 

"W-would the lady prefer something to drink?", the man asked nervously, he held a small tray in one hand and extended it to the vastaya. She looked at the cups before taking one from the tray. She thanked the man and sniffed the drink. It was a purplish red colour and smelled strongly like fruits. She had no chance to take a sip as Sett wrapped an arm loosely around her shoulders and spoke up.

"Princess, I'm done. Go try 'em on."

Sett took her place on the comfy armchair and downed her drink while (y/n) went behind the paper screen to change. 

\--your POV--

"What is that?", you mumbled, looking at the very, very revealing dress you held up. You slipped off Cinorah's dress and pulled the piece of red silk over your head. It was tight fitting and you had to wrap your feathery tail around your leg, giving it the appearance of a train. She looked at the mirror for another moment before stepping out of her hiding spot. You saw as Sett almost jumped out of his seat, his layed back position shifting to him sitting on the edge of the chair, his hands on his knees, and his ears perked up. It was almost comical to think about it. The Boss, who punched before asking questions, who had probably been with countless women before just because he can being excited to watch you, a former fightslave change into some flashy dress he'd picked out. 

"BOUGHT!"

He had screamed at the shopkeeper, making them flinch before nodding quickly. Sett made a circular motion with his index finger, probably trying to tell you to move around and so you did. Maybe out of your obligation to follow his orders without asking, maybe you just wanted to show off in front of him, but you liked the attention he gave you. 

_Aren't you a bit too trusting? What does he want you to do in exchange? He can't just be friendly for the sake of being friendly..._

The smile on your face faded as those thoughts clouded your mind, it was your sanity ringing in your head like a bell. Someone showed you a bit of pity and you were falling head over heels into this possible trap. 

_But his mother seemed like a nice woman. He can't be too bad either, right?_

"You okay?", Sett's voice pulled you back out of your thoughts. "Y-yeah, just a bit tired.", you lied. 

"We can go home if ya want?" 

"No please, it's alright.", you hurried back behind the screen. Now was not the time to seem ungrateful. You swapped into a white dress. It was long and flowy, made of a really light fabric that finally allowed your tail to move freely behind you. You looked into the mirror, making sure to smile a bit as you stepped out. Sett seemed to have bought your excuse as he grinned, satified with his pick. He nodded towards the man next to him and he made another note on a small notepad. 

You went back inside and took the last dress. It was another full length dress made of dark blue velvet and embellished with gold details. It felt even more luxurious on your skin and you were filled with a wierd sense of pride as you stepped out from behind the screen. And sure enough, Sett actually jumped up from his seat when his eyes landed on you. 

"I buy 'em all!", Sett exlaimed excitedly. He gently took your hand and made you pirouette infront of him. "Hope ya like it, princess. I sure do." he grinned and you couldn't help but smile along. Those hands that had slammed you into the sandy floor now held your claws gently, his demanding tone became now more friendly. 

Sett had made you change into another dress while he packed up his purchases. It was a sight to behold: The tall man was loaded with countless bags, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. You made another stop at a smaller rank and bought the milk his mother had asked for before making your way back to her home. Sett'd told you that he was still searching for a house for himself, that's why he slept at his mother's place for now. He explained how he needed some new employees to expand his business here in Ionia, but kept the description of his business vage and you were sure that whatever it really was, wasn't all too legal, just as the fight pits. 


	5. Candy

"I haven't seen a Lhotlan in years.", Cinorah spoke, causing you to look up at her.

You sat on the ground, digging a small hole while Cinorah brought another flower to plant. It's been a few days since Sett had left, leaving you at his mothers house and the two of you decided that it was a good time to work on her garden, planting new flowers and a few local fruits and vegetables. She had told you about how her husband had left her and Sett when he was still a kid and how he'd often get into fights. She worried that he'd end up with the wrong people and do stuff that he shouldn't do and your heart stung, having to lie to her about her son's activities. She had noticed your scars and you told her that you've spent your time fighting, but conciously left out, that Sett got you out of this slavery. She seemed to buy your lie and you felt horrible for it so you did everything you could to make it up for the kindness she'd treated you with. 

"Me neither, other than myself.", you laughed but she remained silent, a sad look on her face. "It's okay, I have you now, and Sett. You make me feel at home here.", you added and the elder woman finally smiled. "Thank you, sweetheart. I'm glad Sett's finally found someone he likes." You blushed, did she really mean what you thought she meant? No it couldn't be, he liked you maybe like a friend? If you can call someone you've fought almost to death and then just took home a friend. "Hah..." _just change the topic_ "Do we need another hole to plant the flowers?" 

"No I think we're done. Let's get inside and clean ourselfs up, shall we? I've prepared some melon for you." 

Your eyes sparkled at the thought of more melons and Cinorah laughed wholeheartedly. It was obvious that you were a huge melon enthusiast and so you jumped up and followed her inside the house. 

\-- Sett's POV--

The metallic taste spread in his mouth he spit out a mix of saliva and blood, before reaching out his arms, grabbing his two attackers by the heads and breaking their faces. The grew limp and he just carelessly dropped them.

Sett had bought himself a new pair of white pants and a sleeveless coat with a fur collar and the last thing he needed was someone to ruin his new clothes. His shoes were already covered in dust and he groaned in annoyance. He'd finished the renovations on the pit, designing it more to his liking, adding decorations and furniture of higher quality. He'd hired a few trustworthy people to administer his finances and made sure that everyone knew about his new set of rules. There wouldn't be another soul forced to fight in **his** pit. And after his job was done he decided to pick up (y/n) from his mom's place and watch over tonight's show himself. 

He noticed the freshly moved earth and some new flowers as he walked up to her door. Shortly after his knocking his mother opened the door and hugged him tightly. 

"Settrigh, where've you been?", she asked while wrapping her arms as far around her son as she could. 

"Just had some work to do ma. Brought ya something too!", he reached for his belt and handed a small sack full of coins to his mother. She looked up at him and shook her head "You worked hard for it, it's your money." 

"Please, take it."

"Settrigh..."

He simply placed it on a nearby shelf and shook his head before she could continue. 

"Where's (y/n)?"

"She's in the bathroom, she was a major help in planting my flowers outside. But she should be done any moment. I'll get some tea, please sit down in the meantime." 

Sett sat down on the incredibly small chair and patiently waited for his mother to return. He'd learned the hard way to know better than to disturb her while she made tea.

He fubled around and dusted of his clothes for the millionth time when he heard a door creaking. He thought that his mother was coming from the kitchen but what he saw shocked him thoroughly. (Y/n) came walking out of the bathroom, which wouldn't be too shocking if it weren't for the fact that she was wrapped in nothing more than a towel. The house was so small that every room was connected to the living room and she must've forgotten her clothes in her room. She froze when she spotted Sett.   
"I uh...", she mumbled something incoherent.  
"H-hi...", Sett grinned sheepishly. He wasn't exactly comfortable with looking at her almost naked form in his mother's house but he'd be lying if he said that he didn't like the thought of it, nothing but a thin towel preventing him from seeing her completely naked. 

  
The female vastaya was the first to break from her petrified state and rushed towards her room.   
Sett still sat in his chair and shook his head, his pants suddenly felt awfully tight.

(Y/n) then exited her room again, she was now dressed in one of the dresses they'd bought. It was another short, tight fitting dress of red colour, paired with some fishnets and a black leather jacket. Her hair was styled back and she wore some of the jewellery Sett had chosen back at the shop.   
"Looks amazing, princess.", he smirked and silently complimented himself for his **outstanding** sense of fashion.  
"T-thanks.", she muttered in return "figured that we'll go out tonight?"   
"Not just pretty but clever too. Ma's making some tea. We'll drink it and leave." 

(Y/n) sat down on her usual seat and soon Cinorah returned, her usual tray filled with sweets and tea.   
"Please, take as much as you like.", she spoke softly, looking fondly at her 'children'.   
After they'd finished their teas, Sett stood up and extended his hand to the girl next to him.  
"Ma, we wanted to go out, so please don't make dinner for us, 'kay?"   
"I see. I hope you're having fun!", she winked, but Sett gladly hadn't noticed. He placed a kiss on his mother's cheek and went to the door, holding it so that (y/n) could walk outside, waving at Cinorah while she left.

"Premiere night's always a big one.", Sett explained while they walked the familiar way to the pit. "We just gonna be there, lookin' good and put people in their place if they get a big head." 

"I see, but Sett, how long am I supposed to live with you and your mother? I can't just stay with her forever...", she decided to adress the elephant in the room and Sett couldn't help but laugh at her outspokenness. 

"Y'know I got myself a humble home, ya can stay with me if ya like? No strings attached."

"But wouldn't that be wierd? Living together like a couple...", (Y/n) pondered.

"If ya like to think of me like that.", he winked and she hit his biceps. 

"Anyways, princess. We're here."

The two massive bouncers stepped aside, holding the door open for their boss and his escort. The two vastayas stepped inside, the doors closing behind them. (Y/n) noticed how clean it was inside. Tasteful lanterns illuminated the hallways and the walls and flooring had been replaced. Sett had really poured a lot of work into this place to make it look so much better in the course of a few days. They entered his office and took the stairs behind his desk to climb reach his special place on the grandstand. Two throne like chairs were strategically placed, allowing a perfect view onto the pit as well as at the audience. He could watch the whole arena while presenting himself like a king. 

The pit itself had changed as well. The broken cement walls were completely replaced by creme coloured sandstone and rich coloured velvet wall hangings and bamboo matts were now placed on the flooring. 

A minor smirk sneaked up on Sett's face. The pit turned out exactly how he wanted it to look, the crowd seemed to love it as well, high-ranking members of society filling up almost every seat, that meant a lot of cash. He took a seat and pulled (y/n) with him so she sat on his lap. He played with her hair, her face remained calm while her eyes glared daggers into his chest.   
Soon after he was seated approached a man the couple. He placed two large glasses with cocktails on a small table next to Sett's seat and bowed deeply before disappearing again and Sett reached for his drink, his other hand still buried in (y/n)'s hair.

"Don't ya look at me like that. Tis your fault really, now try to look happy, yes?", Sett took a long sip of his drink, never breaking eyecontact to the girl on his lap. 

"You're right... sorry **Boss**." She wasn't really happy with the situation she was in right now, but Sett was right, she brought that to herself. If she'd won the fight she'd been free, but now she was stuck with him, exposed to his whims and forced to play along with everything he wanted her to do. Sett handed her her drink and she gladly tried the sweet liquor. 

Sett leaned back further, allowing (y/n) to sit comfortably on his lap. The first few rounds were just some amateurs so he wouldn't really have to pay attention to them and so he busied himself with the hair of his company again, occasionally listening to the reports of his spies and giving orders if something wasn't working the way he liked it to. 


	6. You're fired

\--Your POV---

"Boss, the big one's here.", one of Sett's tall henchmen spoke. 

You felt Sett's body stiffen underneath you and decided that this was your chance to finally sit on your own chair, instead of this compromising position on his lap. He didn't try to stop you and so you took the seat next to him, your eyes never leaving the man that still stood on the other side of Sett's seat, waiting for a sign to continiue speaking of being dismissed. Sett waved his hand and the man stepped closer. 

"It's Draven, he just arrived and wants to fight tonight."

You saw Sett's fists slowly clenching until the white of his knuckles was visible. You'd heard the name before but couldn't really remember who it was, so you'd just have to wait and see.

"Really came all the way to Navori?... Go and tell everyone they'll get a good one tonight." Sett emitted a low growl. That Draven must mean bad news. 

"And get two more on the till, can't have some dumbass runnin' off with the money." 

The man nodded and ran off to fullfill his duty.

"Who's this Draven?", you asked Sett. He sat in a horribly stiff position, brows furrowed and his sharp teeth threatening to pierce his lower lip. He didn't even turn towards you as he answered.

"A big headed idiot from Noxus. Wants to be a great showman but he's really just there for their dirty work. Makin' a sport out of killin' people."

"I see... All Noxian's I've fought were assholes. I'd punch them out of the country if I could."

Your comment was rewarded by a snort from Sett "They're the lowest scum. Hoped I didn't have to see that axe spinnin' idiot ever again." 

Spinning axes? Now that ringed a bell to you "Axe spinning as in two axes? Spinning on his hands?" 

"Exactly, ya know him?"

"Sorta", your expression turned grim. You never thought you'd see the man just slaughtered your mother ever again. Sett turned towards you when he noticed that you wouldn't continiue what you've wanted to say. 

"Ya don't've to tell me. I'll punch 'im hard enough for the two of us, 'kay?" 

"Okay."

You watched as Sett grabbed some bandages from the nearby table and wrapped them around his arms, followed by a pair of embellished bracers. He twirtled his knuckle-dusters between his fingers - was he confident that he'd win or was it the first time you'd seen him nervous? 

"Do you - do you want me to come with you?"

The back of Sett's nose suddenly wrinkled horribly and his ears twitched agitated.

"DO I LOOK THAT WEAK?!" 

Your ears were now pressed flush against your head. 

"NO I JUST WANTED TO HELP!" 

If he screamed at you for being kind you'd scream back at him. 

"Being the boss doesn't mean that you have to be an asshole.", you snarled and Sett growled back.

"That's where you're wrong. It does, princess. Ya can go if ya don't like it. No one questions the boss."

Your eyes widened in surprise but you just stared at him, a look of disbelief and anger, only mirrored by his rage. 

"Are you deaf?! I said GO!"

You wasted no more time and jumped up from your seat stomping down the stairs to his office and out of the building. His footmen didn't dare to question where you were going.

"FUCKING IDIOT!", you screamed, kicking an empty barrel on the street. The feathers on your arms struggled against their sleeve prison and you just felt like screaming and kicking until you had no strength left, but that wouldn't change anything. 

Why were you even mad? You're free. Sett practically kicked you out, that meant you didn't have to work for him any longer didn't it?

You sighed and looked back at the fighting arena. You'd never have to see that place again, or the people inside, or Sett. Why was there a wierd feeling in your chest? You'd known him for roughly five days at best, it wasn't like you'd a crush on him or anything. He was a half vastaya, you were a vastaya - it's just normal to help someone from the same race.   
You shook your head and started walking aimlessly. Empty streets and old houses were all you'd see for a while before you reached a small field. 

_Where am I? Not that it'd really matter._

You heard a soft weeping and soon spotted a human child at the roadside. Unsure of what you should do you just approached it carefully until you were nothing more than two tail lengths away from it. A dried stick under your feet announcing your arrival to it and the child's head shot up, looking around before it's eyes met yours. It looked startled was it because of your close proximity or because of your vastayan features?

"I heard someone who's probably having a bad day. Do you know someone like that?", you asked. Maybe a joke would help lighten it's mood.

The child shook it's head but opened their mouth at the same time "I am... I didn't want to but I took the wrong turn somewhere... I don't know how to get home again." A sleeve muffled it's sniffs. 

"Hmmm... do you want me to help you search?", you asked, not really knowing why you'd offer your help to a random human child.   
The child glanced at you unsure before nodding it's head "Yes, please..." It got up and reached for your hand, stunning you with the sudden contact. 

"Do you know from which direction you came?"

"There.", the child motioned towards more fields.

"Alright, that's where we're going then."

It was completely dark when you were able to make out a small light in the distance. "I think that's my house.", the child mumbled, it was obvious that it was tired by now. You quickly pulled it up and carried it on your back, holding onto their legs as you sprinted towards the house. You knocked on the door and placed the child back on it's feet. A plump woman opened the door and quickly embraced the child.

"Tara, where've you been! Your father's still out, searching for you!" 

"I'm sorry, Oka. But this lady helped me find back home.", Tara pointed towards you. Their mother looked up, the reliefed smile suddenly fading from her face. She pushed the child behind her back and muttered something resembling a 'thanks' before shutting the door into your face. 

"Uuuughh..." _So, what now?_


	7. Draven out

Suddenly there was something else popping back into your head. Sett's fight against that Draven asshole. 

_Screw Sett, I hope he get's his ass handed to him._

But wait! Your ears perked up when you had an amazing idea: why would you just hope for that to happen when you can witness it with your own eyes?

With new found enthusiasm you ran all the way back to the arena, hoping that you hadn't missed the 'highlight'.  
  


\-- Back to Sett --

The half-beast rolled his shoulders. He was an 'ex-champ' by now but that didn't mean that his fans had stopped cheering for him. The house was full, people stood in the doors just to witness the showdown between Noxus' champ vs. Ionia's underground boss. Sett still had a few minutes until the official would announce their fight.

_Till's gonna overflow tonight._

But as much as he tried to be happy about the money he'd earn tonight, there was something else lingering in the back of his head. That damn birdgirl. He was so worked up that he didn't even notice the dark haired woman approaching him.

"Boss-"

A chair was hurled through the air.

"Uh... I-"

The poor table took a flying lesson as well.

"BOSS!"

"WHAT?!"

"The show's going to start in a few moments."

Sett grunted and turned towards the door. She had done nothing wrong but Sett just wasn't in the mood to be the nice guy. He'd get out there and punch that Noxian's stupid face into a pulp. 

He cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck as he stood in the dark hallway to the pit. Adrenaline pumping through his veins, his vastayan instincts sharpened. The arena's official first announced his contestor Draven, but he only heared it as if it was far, far away. 

His ears twitched when he heard his name. Now was not the time to sulk, he was still an entertainer and he'd entertain the shit out of his audience. He jumped as he ran into the arena, a confident smile on his lips as he looked at the crowd. His eyes landed on Draven, who waved at his 'fans'. 

"Ya shouldn't've come 'ere!", Sett spoke.

Draven grinned. 

"I just had to see what you made out of the place! Still as tasteless as ever, beast-boy!"

The arena official's scarf was waved "FIGHT!"

"Who wants some Draaaaaven?"

Draven spun his axes and ran towards Sett. He threw one but Sett was quick to react, jumping to the side to avoid the deadly weapon. It bounced off of the wall and found it's way back into it's owners hand. Sett picked up his speed, ready to throw a punch and sure enough he hit Draven in the chest, but had to take a deep cut to his side in return. He growled in pain and jumped back. Draven was quick to catch his breath and threw his axe again, Sett used his fist to deflect the blade from his body and it landed on the floor next to him. He grit his teeth and dashed at Draven again. He had to end this quickly. His left hand collided with Draven's other axe, effectively pushing him back and knocking the weapon out of his hand. His right fist hit a better target, punching Draven square in the face.

"Is that a tooth stuck in my knuckle?"

Draven fell back and didn't move for a second. 

_That's all you've got?_

Sett was about to go in for the final blow when Draven suddenly pulled both of his axes back. It was too late for Sett to stop and so he just went to grab Draven by the waist, who used his opportunity to ram his axes into Sett's back. 

The half-vastaya screamed in pain and let go of the Noxian who tore his weapons out of his opponent's flesh. 

"Damn that was smooth."

"SHUT UP!"

Sett's vision became blurry but he forced himself to keep standing. Draven wouldn't hesitate to kill him. He took a few steps back, his breathing shallow. He saw Draven spinning his axes again, he'd try to go for the final blow, so Sett'd have to do the same. He started running at Draven who now threw both of his axes at him. They hit him at the shoulders but he just kept running foreward. He'd finish it now. 

But what Sett hadn't accounted for was that the spinning axes would come back to Draven again. One hit him in the leg and the other in his back causing Sett to fall to his knees. He looked up, past Draven, towards his usual, now empty throne at the ranks but he didn't expect to see (y/n) again. She held something in her hands that he couldn't quite make out. Were these feathers? 

"So you're giving up already? That wasn't a pit fight, more like animal abuse."

Draven's mocking brought Sett's blood to a boil. He put his hand on his healthy knee and pushed himself up.

"I'll fucking kill you...", he mumbled, coughing up blood and spitting it at Draven.

Draven was about to throw his axe one last time when it was suddenly knocked out of his hand. A (h/c) feather layed on the floor next to it and Draven had a deep cut in his wrist. 

"You son of a..."

Another feather flew and disarmed Draven completely. Sett grinned as he threw himself at the man. He wrapped his arms around Draven's body once again and catapulted both of them into the air. He quickly turned and forced Draven face first into the floor. 

Sett collapsed as soon as the official had designated him as the winner of the match.   
  


\---  
  


Sett woke up in a bed. He looked around and recognized the spare room he'd converted into something like a guestroom for the arena. He used his ellbows to push himself into a sitting position grunts of pain escaping him as his back was still pretty messed up. When he was finished with getting up he noticed the weight that had been resting on his leg on the entire time. 

He looked down to spot a (h/c) head resting on his thigh. He was about to tell her to leave but his ears picked up the sound of small snores. 

_She's sleeping in a position like that?_

Sett wasn't exactly sure why he reached his hand out to pet her head but he did. Brushing her hair from her cheek and slowly combing through it with his calloused hands. He was still somewhat mad at her but that'd have to wait until she was awake because he just wanted to enjoy the silent company. It was just a peaceful moment and he wanted to allow himself to rest for once in a really long time. 


	8. Back to you

\--(Y/n) the sleepyhead is back--  
  


A unfamiliar, yet comfortable warmth brought you back from your dreamless sleep. As you opened your eyes, you felt well rested for the first time in quite a while but you had trouble lifting your head.

That's when you realized what took up most of your vision: a pair of pretty messed up pant legs. You jumped up and tensed when you saw who these legs belonged to. The memories of Sett's fight against Draven were now all too present in your head. Why did you help him and why did you sleep in his lap?!

"I uh... IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE - I didn't like save you or anything! I was just... I just happened to be here and all... it's not as if I like you but I-I couldn't let you die either, you know?"

You didn't even notice that you'd began to ramble, your fists banged against his chest and you kept talking, your cheeks dusted pink.

"But it's just your fault, really. If you hadn't screamed at me I wouldn't have ran and kicked that barrel. And then there was that stupid child who was crying and all and then I brought it back home, but I don't even know why I did that! But then I remembered that you were about to get your ass handed to you by that Draven and I couldn't just let you die either..."

You took a deep breath. Sett had a firm grip around your wrists his usual cocky grin spread across his lips and before you could react you sat on his lap, two strong arms wrapped tightly around you.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

But Sett didn't bother to answer his right hand wandered to your hip while his left was now tightly gripping your thigh. He bit his chapped lip as he leaned foreward. You felt your face heat up, your (s/c) face was now a bright shade of red as his face inched closer towards yours. You were unsure of what to do so you just sat there, blushing like a madman as your hands gripped at his biceps.

"BOSS I -"

The door was pushed open and you took your chance to jump up, slapping your tail into Sett's face as you dashed towards the open door. You glared at his henchman and hit him square in the face before running down the hallway.

"What was that for?"

Sett shrugged.

"Wrong place, wrong time, mate."   
  


\-- Two days later--  
  


Sett walked down the brightly lit market place, quietly mumbling to himself.

"The fuck's a celeriac? Finocchio? Lettuce, chia seeds, goosefoot... I love my ma but I ain't a rabbit. How'm I supposed to survive on greens only?"

He twisted and turned the small paper, hoping to find some meat in the ingredient's list. A long sigh escaped his lips when he realized that his search was futile.

He put away the list and made his way towards the merchant that sold ma's favourite tea, when he came across an all too familiar sight: a tight red dress, a pair of fishnets and a leather jacket. Sett smirked, he did have an **outstanding** sense of fashion. But there was something else that was really familiar to him. The woman staring down the freshly cut pieces of watermelon as well as the merchant, who didn't do much to hide his disgusted frown at her vastayan features.

"Give me two of your **best** watermelons!", Sett spoke, placing his large hand on her small shoulder, gripping it tightly. His other hand was throwing some golden coins on the merchant's table - causing the man's face to instantly light up. The woman jumped, a small shriek escaping her. She looked at Sett, eyes widened in shock.

"And there you are!", Sett smirked and winked at her "Sorry if my wife troubled you, she's got quite the temper. Keep the change."

"Oh please, it was no trouble at all. There you are, have a nice evening." The merchant put two melons in a bag and handed it to Sett with a smile.

_Disgusting bastard._

"What are you doing here?!"

"Buying watermelons, what does it look like?"

"Yeah, figured that much, but why?"

"Can't an outstanding lookin' man like me not grab two nice lookin' melons?"

"Tch. We both know you bought them just because I wanted them."

"Somethin' wrong with that?"

"I didn't want you to buy them for me..."

Sett was about to throw another cocky comment at her when he finally took a closer look. She looked horrible: her eyes had dark circles around them, her hair was a mess, feathers unkept and a few stains on her dress.

"The generous god that I am, gave ya a two days holiday and find ya lookin' like shit?" 

"No! I-"

"Where've ya slept? And what've ya eaten? You wanna come to my place?"

(Y/n) scrunched up her nose.

"What do you even want from me? I was in your debt and repayed it, now leave me alone..."

Sett grabbed her arm, keeping her close to him. He was towering over her, forcing her to bend her head back in order to look at his face.

"Not gonna happen princess, besides ma's been askin' for ya. She's been talkin' about ya on and on... Don't have to come to my place but I hate it when ma's sad."

Sett saw the hesitation in her eyes, he still had two very convincing arguments.

"Or do ya really want me to eat those two massive, ripe melons alone?"

This caused her ears to twitch, Sett knew that he had her where he wanted her to be.

"Promise, no naughty stuff at ma's house."

"Alright... but I'm not doing this for you."

Sett combed his fingers through her hair to make it look a little less messy before resting his large arm on her small shoulders. (Y/n) just let it happen as they got the rest of Cinorah's grocery list. With the vastayan girl by his side Sett was even able to ignore the urge to make quick work of the tea merchant. They had their fair share of _disagreements_ in the past but she just seemed to was away his aggression towards the old man.

"Maaaa, I'm hoooome. Brought ya somethin' special!"

His mother closed the book she was reading and jumped up. The small woman ran towards the two figures in the doorway and wrappes her claws around the girl.

"(Y/n) dear, where've you been? Please, go and get yourself some new clothes, I'll go and make tea!"

"Thank you, Cinorah..." (y/n) had returned her hug and made her way towards the room she'd slept in when she lived with Cinorah.

"She looks horrible, Settrigh! What did you do?!", his mom whisper-yelled at him.

"N-nothin' ma, I swear! She just ran away two days ago..."

His mother furrowed her brows and motioned for her son to get down on her level. He complied and she pulled both of his ears.

"Ow ow ow ow... maaa-"

"You've earned yourself a time out young man! Making my dear (y/n) run away from home like that!"

She pulled a bit harder before letting go.

Sett rubbed his ears and sat down on a small stool in the kitchen as his mom unpacked the groceries.

(Y/n) had finished washing herself up and was now dressed in a comfortable, less revealing dress. She went towards the kitchen and couldn't stifle her giggles. Sett on a horribly small piece of furniture, sulking and rubbing his red ears, like a cat licking it's wounds. He glared daggers at her but Cinorah was (y/n)'s biggest cause of concern.

"Settrigh got his punishment and for you young lady!"

Cinorah placed some dried leaves in a pot and poured boiling water over them. The younger vastayas knew better than to disobey or interrupt her in thay moment.

"Why didn't you come to me? You know that you're always welcome here..."

She gave (y/n) a sympathetic smile and went ahead to load her tray with all kinds of sweets and little cakes.

"I'm sorry Cinorah..."

"It's alright dear, just don't make me worry like that again. Settrigh's finally found a beautiful young lady and makes her want to run away again.", the older woman shook her head with a laugh.

"Now please, would you two help me with preparing dinner?"


	9. You may rest now

The night had claimed Ionia. Dinner's been eaten and the wolverine's house was now fast asleep. 

All but one. 

(Y/n) reluctantly sat up in her bed. 

_Another nightmare..._

She rubbed her eyes and got up, heading for the bathroom. She splashed her face with cool water and stared at herself in the mirror, the scenes from her nightmare still prominent in her head. 

The memories of the day **they** invaded her village and killed the others of her tribe. 

She grabbed her arm and squeezed it tightly, her claws threatening to pierce her skin as she just stood and stared at her reflection. 

She was so lost in thought that she hadn't heared the sound of footsteps, slowly approaching her. It took her a moment to notice the second person's reflection. 

She jumped.

"Sett?" 

"You ok, princess?", he whispered and it was odd to see the glints of worry on his face. Sett scratched his neck as he towered over (y/n). 

A sigh escaped her "Not really. I had a bad dream.", her hands slowly reached up to rub her eyes but Sett caught them mid-air. A soft smile on his lips as he walked backwards out of the room. (Y/n) struggled against him for a moment but he just kept on dragging her with him. 

He reached the mattress he slept on in the living room, sitting down on it and pulling her with him so she sat between his legs.

"No naughty stuff at Ma's house, promised." (Y/n) could almost hear him smile as he spoke. She felt his fingers run through her hair while he pressed her close to his chest with his other hand.

"You don't have to do that...", she whispered embarrassed.

"Of course I do! I made ya run away in the first place, now it's time to make up for it." Sett still petted her hair. Soothing circles were drawn on her shoulder while he rested his head on top of hers whispering sweet nothings into the night. 

(Y/n) was pushed over the edge. She grabbed on to Sett's shirt and sobbed hard, her lip quivered as she spoke.

"It's all my fault, it's my fault. I should have listened! I should have protected her! I am too weak..."

"Shhh, you wanna talk about it?", Sett's tone was once again sober. He still held her close, looking down into her eyes, their colour obscured by the darkness. Her nod was almost unnoticeable but Sett gave her his undivided attention so he picked up the minor movement. 

"I was out in the forest. Ma'a had told me not to wander too far but I was little and didn't listen. I was playing when I saw the humans. I thought it was ok to just sneak around a little to watch them. But they saw me and...", a sad sigh escaped her lips. "they followed me. I lead them straigt into the village. I lead them to my people. I KILLED THEM! And Ma'a... she did her best to keep me safe but I just let it happen. I couldn't help her."

Her claws had ripped holes into Sett's shirt but he didn't even seem to notice. "It wasn't your fault, you were just a child."

"But still..."

"No, it's okay. It's okay to be weak, it's okay to not know.", the half-wolverine layed himself on his matress, the bird-girl resting on his chest. "It's okay, please sleep a bit. I promise I'll still be here when you wake up." 

"Okay...", the girl's eyes closed. She let out a small yawn, her occasional sobs stilling until the tears on her face were naught but dried trails. 

"Sett."

"Yes princess?"

"Thank you..."

Sett chuckled and small snores escaped her lips. He knew how it felt to feel that guilt. To blame oneself for everything that went wrong. But he also knew that one always needs someone to run to, to tell them that it's alright. And from what he pieced together about her life it was obvious that she didn't have a person like that for most of her life. He flicked his ears to push those thoughts aside, now wasn't the time to think about that. He pulled the duvet up to (y/n)'s chin and wrapped his arms around her. The least thing he could do now was to make her feel a bit safer after she displayed her immense amount of trust in him. 

\---Dawn of the next day---

"Rise and shine little princess. I really need to go for small vastayas." 

(Y/n) stirred in her sleep, Sett had whispered directly into her large ears, effectively waking her.

"Oh-oh I'm sorry." She slid down from her position on his chest, sitting at the edge of the mattress, a blush was very prominent on her face. 

Sett smiled and got up, walking to the bathroom. 

A quick glance to the window told her that it was still very early in the morning. She grabbed the blanket, wrapping herself up in the cozy, still lingering warmth and decided to continiue sleeping for a little longer. 

She was on the brink of sleeping in when she felt strong arms wrapping around her body. 

"Do you think there's some blanket left for me?", Sett asked in a playful whisper.

"I don't know, you can try though.", she answered before yawning widely. Her arm went up to give him access to the blanket and Sett wrapped himself into it as well. He nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck and was soon snoring again. 

It didn't take too long until both of them were fast asleep again, their peaceful breathing in sync. 

Cinorah stood in the doorway to the living room. She watched 'her' children sleep. "Young love~", she whispered to herself, a almost silent chuckle escaping her as she turned around to head back to sleep herself. She was glad that Sett had finally found a partner and she couldn't have been happier about his choice. (Y/n) was a good girl and Cinorah had found a liking in her. 


	10. Independence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found the time to write another chapter!   
> I'm really sorry but my exams kept me busy during the last few weeks but I hope that I'll be able to write some more now :)

(Y/n) was the first to stirr from their peaceful slumber. Her head was resting on one of Sett's arms while his other arm was wrapped loosely around her waist, giving her a sense of security. She slowly rose her head and noticed the tray of tea, milk and biscuits on the low table next to their matress. She giggled as she grabbed a biscuit, silenty thanking Cinorah for her sweetness. 

The rest of the morning was spent just as lazily. Cinorah joined you soon after hearing her son's groaned complains on how you had the nerve to wriggle around like that all morning. You munched on the sweets she'd placed there earlier and listened to fonder memories of Sett's childhood. You noticed that the both of them continiued to avoid the topic of his father and you made a mental note not to ask them about it. If it was something they didn't want to adress then you'd be damned to talk about it. 

A blissful sigh left your lips, your head unintentionally rested on Sett's arm as you enjoyed the feeling you had long yearned for. Cinorah noticed the fond smiles her son directed towards you when you told a few stories of your own, how his ears twitched at your chuckles. But she also knew that he would never admit that. So she had an idea.

"Oh heavens, look at the time! I better get going and prepare some lunch. Why don't you two go out a bit? It's a lovely day and I don't want you to feel stuck with good old me all day.", a smile was displayed at her lips but the look in her eyes left no room for objection. 

And before you even had the chance to complain you found yourself just outside the small house. Sett looking just as dumbfounded as you. 

"Sooo, what's the plan Boss?", mischief swirled in your eyes as you looked at Sett, the emphasis on his title earning you a confused look. But he was quick to recover, his signature grin on his face. A strong arm was quickly wrapped around your waist, pulling you close to him.

"Well, we should get some work done, princess.", he squeezed you tightly "But I sure hope ya won't try to run away again." His remark made you grin sheepishly but it faltered quickly. You straightened your back and sighed, swallowing your pride to actually say the things needed to be said out loud. 

"I'm sorry. I caused a scene... that wasn't neccessary.", your bottom lip was the victim of your stress relief "and thank you. For everything, really." The hem of your shirt wasn't left unscathed either. 

Sett scratched the back of his neck. Lost in thought for a moment before offering his arm to you. 

"It's 'kay, princess. Ya better do your job from now on, though."

A hit to his biceps.

"You're the worst!"

"Thanks."

You hooked your arm in his, while his grin grew until he looked like Cheshire cat himself. And with a quick nudge you were on your way towards his fighting pitt. 

_What am I even doing here?_

Doubt craned its ugly head into your thoughts and you wanted to push them aside but it was really something you needed to consider. Until now you were just kinda living from day to day, no real purpose or task since you helped Cinorah in her home. You weren't sure why Sett even took you with him, why he just somehow adopted you like one would take in a lost puppy on a whim.   
As much as you had enjoyed staying with him and his lovely mother you knew that you couldn't just keep living off of them. You needed to regain the autonomy you had lost all those years ago. Your fists clenched tightly and you let your thoughts race inside your head, letting them go a mile a minute until an idea popped up. 

"Sett, can I ask you for a favour?"

"What's the matter, sweet cheeks?"

_Sweet cheeks?_ You really wanted to slap him for that 'nickname'.

"I uh...", you felt your confidence leaving your body, your talons working groves into the soil but you mentally shook your head, taking a step foreward and turning until you stood infront of Sett "Let me work for you, please." 

A brow raised but he soon broke out into a booming laugh "But you already are? What ya wanna do anyways?" 

Your cheeks heated up, feeling stupid for asking him in the first place. "I don't know. I can do anything..."

"But why?"

"I can't just live off of you or your mom forever. I - I don't really have a plan yet, but I want to be able to make my own living, to have something **I** have worked for on my own. I know that sounds silly, but please."

Sett's expression was now completely serious. His hand reached up for his chin, scratching the stubbles on it in thought. Little did you know that you had gained a lot of his respect and admiration by speaking up for yourself like that. 

A strong hand found it's way to your shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'll think about a job for ya, okay? But please don't feel bad about it, besides it's a pleasure to have a pretty girl always at arm's length." A wink followed his statement and you couldn't hide your blush as well as your surprise to hear him talk fairly normal for once. 

"Thank you, Sett."

"Nah, it's alright. But for now you'll stay as my arm candy. Never had the chance to show ya off!"

You just shook your head as he wrapped his arm around your form once more, walking the remaining way towards the arena. 

\---

"Whadda ya mean 'he took off'?", Sett's jaw was clenched, his ears layed flat against his head as he listened to the sorry excuses of his henchman, fists clenching and unclenching when his knuckles turned white. You stood next to his seat in his office, your arms crossed infront of your chest as you had listened as well. It seemed as if the man that used to collect the bet money had stolen a few sacks of coin and ran off while Sett wasn't present. 

"Take your brothers and find him. Give him a piece of my mind, he should know better than to steal from the Boss." 

The man nodded and took off. Your eyes lingered on the door for a little while longer, not thinking about anything in particular until a low growl caught your attention and you glanced down at Sett, it wasn't really looking 'down' at him, since he was almost as tall as you while being seated but that wasn't the matter right now - was he really growling? A hesitant hand reached out to rest on his broad shoulder. His growl grew quieter and you squeezed his shoulder before rubbing soothing circles into it until he leaned back in his chair. 

"Guess I got a job for ya, sweet thing." 

"Okay?"

"You gonna write down the number of those makin' a bet, on who they bet and how much. Got it?" 

_Write down?_

Sharp claws were making quick work of the hem of your shirt and you had to force yourself to stop before you made yourself stand bare chested. 

Sett must've noticed your hesitation as well since he turned towards you, frowning at the ruined fabric, bits of it still hanging from your claws. 

_How can I make that sound NOT like an insult?_

"Do ya... do you know how to write?", Sett wanted to slap himself into oblivion for that but it he really needed to know, already guessing what the answer would be. The look of shame displayed on your face made his impulse to punch himself in the stomach even more urgent. 

_Good job, ya fuckin' idiot! Say somethin'!_

"It's 'kay. We'll do it together tonight, 'kay?", he really hoped that he sounded somewhat reassuring. He didn't want you to feel bad about your lack of that ability. Who cares if you could read or write? He could teach you. 

You remained still though and Sett became more worried. It was embarrassing to say the least but he wanted to help you, an inexplicable need to make you feel better made him grab your fidgeting fingers and large, calloused thumbs rubbing on the back of your hands. 


	11. Am I sick?

"Write the names down here"

A quick nod.

"the money and the contestor here"

Another nod.

"and then put the money away."

Sett handed you the sack of coins and nodded towards the safe behind you. Your hand brushed his when you took the container from him and you mumbled a quick apology, turning around swiftly as your fingers still tingled from the touch. 

_What's wrong with me? Am I sick?_

You locked the money away and absentmindedly held your hand close to your chest as you walked the few steps back to Sett. 

The hours you spent walking back and forth until every nook and cranny was filled with money went by far too fast. Quick smiles and small touches were exchanged every now and then, making you question your health more as your skin tingled and your face radiated an unfamiliar warmth. 

"That's it for now. I'll call the boys to keep an eye on the money and we can go and get comfy for the evening.", Sett stood up and three bulky men appeared by a wave of his hand. He offered you his ellbow and you hooked your arm in it, the tingles and the warmth only doubling where your skin touched his. 

_I'll have to ask Cinorah what that kind of sickness is..._

You couldn't remember when you got to Sett's office but you suddenly stood infront of the large door while Sett stood in its frame, a worried expression on his face. 

"You okay?"

"Uh... yeah, just thinking."

"K, put somethin' nice on and we'll go up." 

He tossed you some clothes and pulled you inside the room before stepping out and closing the door behind himself. 

_Get your shit together (y/n), you can't keep walkin' around like a headless chicken..._

A ungraceful groan escaped your lips before you put on the change of clothes, once again staring at your reflection in one of Sett's outrageous dress choices but it couldn't be helped so you took a deep breath, trying to ignore the random shyness you felt from imagining Sett seeing you in that skimpy dress. 

You hadn't heard the knocks and so you found yourself staring at the mirror, Sett right behind you, with his ever-present grin. 

"Suit's ya.", his breath brushing against your ears, causing them to twitch. "You're so red, are ya sick?"

"N-no I'm fine.", claws clenching and unclenching at Sett's close proximity to you. 

"If you say so.", he shrugged and took a few steps back before heading to his desk. He pulled out two glasses and a bottle, filling both to the brim before handing you one glass. "Then why don't we relax a little? The first few fights are fucking boring." He downed the glass, looking at you expectantly. 

_That's probably a bad idea._

You pushed the glass to your lips, the deep red liquid burning a bit in your throat but you forced yourself to drink all of it. It's effect soon reaching your head but Sett was quick enough to fill your glass up again. He made you sit on the desk, a playful smirk on his lips. 

"You're so stiff, relaaax.", his voice slurred slightly from the third, or was it his fourth glass of wine? A hand made it's way to your thigh and you felt the muscles in your lower stomach tensing, skin burning underneath his grip, so you quickly drank your second fill. 

Sett drew closer, pushing his hips between your legs, one hand on your hip, the other still on your thigh to hold you in place.

"Sett, what are you doing?", you digged your nails into the wood, anticipation and nervousness fighting in your stomach while your thoughts went a mile a minute, trying to make heads or tails of the situation. What was he planning?

"Time to make an appearance.", without another warning Sett lifted you up, carrying you on one strong arm, legs tightly wrapped around his waist. Your shriek did nothing more than making him laugh wholeheartedly before adjusting his grip on you and you banged your fists against his chest.

"LET ME GO YOU - YOU BIG OAF!"

"Nah, don't think I will."

He threw you in the air like one would do with a child causing you to scream again in distress.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Hehe... Probably."

More fists connected with his chest and more laughing was done until you reached his 'throne' on the dais and he placed you on the large seat that was usually reserved for him before sitting down where you had sat the last time causing the audience to emit surprised murmurs. 

"Just ignore 'em. Tonight you're the Queen of the pit.", Sett winked and placed his hand on yours before squeezing it reassuringly. Was he really drunk?

But you quickly pushed that question aside, deciding that it would be best to try out your new 'power' you ordered melon scewers along with other fruits and drinks while Sett just laughed at your silly orders to put watermelon into every possible snack. His closest footman - a ex-swordsman didn't try to hide his knowing smirk but played along to fulfill your wishes, glancing every now and then at his boss who seemed to have the time of his life. 

The fights flew by and Sett had shifted from stealing subtle glances of your face to just looking at you, while your gaze was directed to the pit below. Your eyes held nothing of the morbid joy of watching people fight to (near) death like the rest of the audience. No, he noticed the little shifts when you flinched from an especially brutal hit to the frown when you recognized one of the fighters and how quickly you beamed when one of the attendants brought you something watermelon related. He thought you were somewhat like a silly child but he couldn't keep his eyes off of you, your whole being entrancing him, from the twitching of your long ears, to the puffing of feathers and an occassional wag of your tail. 

But all good things seemingly have to come to an end and he noticed your expression dropping instantly when they brought in the next two contenders - the bald man that called himself 'the Viper' Sett had fought against to get this pit and a purple minotaur. He couldn't help the growl emitting from his chest and he saw your (e/c) eyes glowing in the dimly lit arena, your feathers stood up from your body, seemingly ready to kill.

"You can call it off.", he growled and watched your eyes widen in surprise before nodding. 

He also couldn't help the feeling of pride from watching you stand at the bannister, a feather charged with magic was plucked from your body and thrown down into the pit, effectively breaking the bull's shakles. 

"THAT'S ENOUGH! LET HIM GO!"

The arena was silent, their eyes set on the bird vastaya standing at the dias. But nothing happened and so Sett stood up himself, still angry by how this slip up could've happened.

"You heard her, let him go.", he had to put up all his willpower to not growl out his order and saw that the minotaur was led to the exit soon after. 

"I'm sorry, I should've been more careful...", his voice wasn't much more than a whisper, regret wrapping its cold claws around his heart and gripping at it tightly when he saw the hurt look on the girl's face. 

He put his sleeveless coat around your shoulders, offering a weak smile as a futile attempt to make you feel better somehow.

"I'll make it up to ya, promised."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter won't be another downer. I promise :)


	12. Tease

"Does it hurt?"

"N-no..."

"I can stop if you want, just say it."

"It's 'kay, just sensitive..."

(Y/n) sat behind Sett in his living room, a soft brush in her right hand and something fluffy in her left hand. She had found Sett's usually well hidden wolverine tail and bugged him about it until he finally gave in, allowing her to pet it, wagging slightly with every brushstroke. 

"Why did it have to be that?"

"You said you'd make it up to me and I think that this is the perfect way to do so!"

"Ugh..."

"Stop complaining or your ears will be next!"

Sett jumped up, wrapping his large hands around his pointy ears. 

"Over my dead body!"

"Then fight me, pretty boy!"

She charged at Sett, her jump high enough to wrap her legs around his waist, her hands reaching for his ears, the feathers on her arms slapping Sett in the face. 

"Ya really wanna fight me chicken nugget?"

Sett grabbed her by the collar and tried to pry her off of him while he looked at her mischievous expression.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? YOU OVERSIZED PLUSHIE!"

.

.

.

Another round of playful insults and fake wrestling later - Sett found himself sitting on the floor again, silk ribbons, pearls and rhinestones decorating the long hairs on the tip of his ears and his small tail. 

"Now you really look like a boss! You need to show off what you've got.", You snickered, obviously proud of your _masterpiece_. 

"I'll let ya do it again, next time we go out **together**.", Sett grinned as he grabbed your arm, causing you to fall into his lap.

"I - uh... I don't think you need them.", your cheeks got warmer and you tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but to no avail. 

"Nuh, uh. No escaping now.", he now held both your wrists in his hand, his face dangerously close to yours and you felt your heart beating as if it wanted to jump out of your chest. 

_Kiss him._

Your mind went a mile a minute, but you knew that you couldn't just kiss him like that, you didn't even know in what kind of relationship you were with him at the moment, he was still something like your boss... but what if it was worth the risk?

"Sett?", your voice came out shakier than you had expected and Sett's ears twitched, signalizing that he was listening. And when he released your hands you opened your mouth, just to close it again, the rush of bravery was gone, cheeks burning with embarrassment as your eyes moved between his lips and his burning gaze.

Sett audibly breathed out. His face was now even closer, a heavy-lidded expression you had never seen before as his lips were slightly parted. He was obviously waiting for you to close the gap and you did. You clawed the fabric of his shirt for emotional support and pressed your lips against his surprisingly soft ones. 

Sett moved his hands to your back, pulling you closer as he took over the kiss, your lips moving in sync with his. His hands were moving from your back to your hips, digging his fingers into the soft flesh and you moaned slightly into his mouth. He took the opportunity to enter your mouth, his tounge drawing circles around yours while you followed his lead.

But you soon pulled away to catch your breath, Sett was looking at you, cheeks reddened and slightly out of breath.

"You alright?", he asked but didn't wait for your answer, his tounge already working on your throat, tingling the sensitive skin. Your quiet moans were enough of an answer for him, his licks moving down towards your collar bone.

"...Sett...", you whispered without giving your words another thought and that seemed to have pushed him over the edge. He bit down on your neck - hard - and causing you to yelp in surprise and pain and he removed his sharp teeth from your skin quickly, tasting the small droplets of blood he had drawn from you.

"Don'tcha say mah name like that princess. Already hard enough to not just eat ya up on the spot.", Sett fixated you with his glare, like a hungry wolf ready to attack while you just stared back at him, unable to form a propper thought while you grew slightly uncomfortable in your current situation. So you just reached out to grab his ears. Sett's eyes widened before closing, he seemed to enjoy the soft massage and began to stroke your thigh in return but his movements ceased when you didn't continiue. His eyebrows furrowed in worry and he brought some distance between you. "It's alright, we can stop anytime." Your response was a silent nod, too embarrassed for pulling away now. But Sett just sighed, standing up and pulling you on your feet as well. 

"We need to get to the pit anyways, wanna grab some food on the way?", he finally asked and gave you a smile. 

"Y-yeah sure.", you rubbed your arm, angry and disappointed in yourself.

"Alright, put on somethin' nice... and don't beat yaself up, it's okay.", he left a kiss on your cheek and shooed you towards the wardrobe where you picked out a 'suitable' outfit. 

\---

Sett was now dressed in his signature vest and white pants. Gold trimmed the hem of his clothes and the ionian silk boosted his ego, but it didn't do much to distract him from the situation earlier. Flashes of your blushing face, your cute moans and your (h/c) locks tangled around his fingers appeared before his eyes and he had to gather every ounce of willpower to not just tear away your dress and make you his right then and there. So he just groaned for the millionth time, rubbing his hands on his face to distract himself.

"Are you alright?", you asked, your long feathery ears perking up. 

"Not really, ya little tease.", his arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you close where you could smell his excitement underneath a heavy perfume and you felt a little dizzy, unsure which of the scents caused it and relief washed over when he walked over to one of the many small stands on the road to buy some dinner for the two of you. 

"Now, let's get to the pit, we got a bit of talking to do.", his free arm found it's way around your back once more as you walked towards the pit and your stomach turned while your mind went a mile a minute. What could he possibly want to talk about? Was it about today? You weren't sure and his body language didn't give away what his intentions could be either.


	13. A familiar face

The fights went by like most evenings, Sett did his mandatory meetings with his staff and showed his face for a bit while you sat on the chair next to his, uncomfortable with the conversation you two still had to do. You were still clueless what he could want from you but you hoped that he wouldn't just kick you out or worse, force you to fight in the pit again. But he wouldn't do that, he promised he wouldn't and you shook your head to shake off the guilt you felt for thinking of him like that. You picked up your chopsticks again, eating another mouthful of chewy noodles as Sett came back to his seat and picked up his food as well. 

"So... what did you want to talk about with me?", _better be done with it quickly_ , you thought as you asked. Sett's ears twitched and he swallowed his food before giving you a toothy smile. 

"I got a little somethin' for ya, princess.", he waved his hand and another servant of his appeared, carrying a heavy looking basket. "Just leave it here, thanks.", the young man bowed and disappeared as quickly has he had arrived. "Sooo, I got ya some books. You've been doin' well with learning to read and write but I wanted ya to get more practice. My ma helped pick 'em out I hope ya find somethin' interesting.", his hand reached to his neck, scratching it nervously. 

That was certainly something you didn't expect to happen. "I don't know what to say? They're all... for me?", it felt wierd to think about something that simply belonged to you, even if they were gifted. 

"Wanna question my decisions? Of course they're all yours. To be honest I've been thinkin'... I don't want ya to depend on me too much, y'know? Ya can stay with me if ya want, I really like the company, but ya should be able to have a live of your own.", seeing an embarrassed Sett was seldom but it happened and he averted his eyes, the floor was suddenly extremely interesting as he explained his thoughts to you. 

"How can I thank you for that? Is there a way I can repay what you're doing for me?", you took one of the books in your hand, your hand stroking the cover. It seemed to be an ionian history book.

"Actually, yes. Teach me 'bout the Vastaya. I got my ma, but she doesn't want to talk to much 'bout 'em. I know my way around the humans but I wanna know more about my other half."

This was another surprise for you and you chuckled as a rush of excitement went through your body. You hadn't really seen or heard of other Vastaya until you met Sett but maybe you two could visit the forest you had lived in at some point. You were curious about how much you'd remember from your childhood, if there were still some of you left or even meet another race. So you nodded, not trusting your own voice in your current state of sentiment and excitement. 

"BOSS! BOSS!", the man from earlier came back running. 

"WHAT IS IT?!", Sett jumped from his seat and you followed, placing the book on the chair. 

The man tried to catch his breath "IT'S... DRAVEN... HE'S BACK AGAIN!", his eyes were wide in shock as he forced the words from his mouth and Sett's low growl only seemed to be frightening him more. 

Sett snarled, his ears pressed against his skull and your hands had clenched into fists, every muscle on high alert as Sett turned towards the messenger. "Don't let him in, I'll go _talk_ to him outside." 

"I'll come with you." 

"No!"

"Sett, don't be ridiculous. Let's go!", he growled at you but you snarled right back at him. This was not the time to start a fight but you couldn't shake the images from his last fight with Draven. It almost took a bad end and you didn't want to see Sett in that state ever again.

The two of you hurried down the stairs, outside of the building where Draven stood, his horrible axes already spinning around his hands. His shit-eating grin only grew when he saw you walking next to Sett. "Ahhh, so you didn't get rid of your new pet already? I thought you weren't much of a keeper, Sett." 

"What do ya want here?", Sett pulled his knuckle duster over his fingers, testing the fit of it. If looks could kill then Draven would've been dead where he stood. 

"Didn't your mama teach you to be more hospitable?"

A punch flew and hit Draven straight in the face, sending him flying a good few meters. 

"DON'T YA DARE SAY SOMETHIN' ABOUT HER AGAIN!"

Draven groaned, trying to get himself off the floor but you were quicker when you ran up to him, nailing his arms to the ground with your talons as you stood above him. 

"I... remember you. Killing your mother hen was almost too easy.", Draven laughed from his position on the floor and your blood boiled from his statement. You threw three magic infused feathers from your arm, scratching his neck but just barely missing the vital points. A look of realization flashed in Sett's eyes before it was replaced by hate once more. He adjusted the fit of his knuckle dusters and stepped on Draven's knee, bringing his full weight down on him until his bones made a disgusting crack sound. 

"Don't show your face here ever again.", his voice was too quiet for comfort and he jumped before bringing his ellbow down into Draven's guts. He coughed up blood and tried to curl up but your feet kept wrists in place. 

"We're done here.", Sett said, turning away as he wiped Draven's blood from his hands and clothes.

You hesitated, looking between Sett and the bloody face of the man underneath your feet. You could just kill him then and there, another deadly feather found it's way into your hand and you were about to throw it when Sett turned around, a warning glare in your direction and you jumped away but you gave the man on the ground another hateful glare "I'll kill you the next time we meet.", you declared as your long ears layed flat against your skull, the feathers on your arms puffed up with anger. 

Draven wheezed behind you, he was still laying on the floor, bloody and bruised with a broken knee but you knew that this wasn't enough of a warning for a man like him. "I liked your old toys better, Sett. They were usually more obedient than your new chick."

Sett quickly pulled you away on your arm, well knowing that you were about to scratch Draven's eyes out for his remarks. 

You stared Sett down the whole time you cleaned your talons up. A question burning on your tounge. "Why did you hold me back? I would've killed him then and there."

"Then all of fuckin' Noxus would be up on our asses. Trust me, ya really don't want that to happen." 

"He killed my mother, Sett! I can't just let him get away with that! I've been too weak back then but I didn't train for nothing, I want to see that fucker dead! I want him to pay for what he had done to me.", you glared at Sett as he wrapped some bandages around his fingers. "I thought you'd understand but I was clearly wrong. Maybe you just kept me to pass the time a little...", your grimace turned into a bitter smile and Sett breathed in to respond but you held up your hand, signalizing him to stay silent. "I'm sorry that I am not just a mindless doll to show off..." 

"That's absolute bullshit and you know that (y/n)!", now it was your turn to remain silent. Sett was obviously pissed off. "Yeah I had some other girls in the past, so what? None of them stayed longer than a night but you're still here!", he clenched his fists and brought them down to crash into the poor wooden desk next to him. He breathed out through his nose and covered the distance between you with two strides of his long legs. His hand reached for your cheek but stopped mid air, a pained expression on his face "You're still here and I want you to stay. Did I make myself not clear enough?"

Your anger subsided slowly, it wasn't completely gone but whitewashed by sadness and guilt. "I'm sorry.", you whispered and a tear of frustration ran down your cheek. Sett pulled you into a tight hug, stroking the back of your head. "I just want him to pay... he killed my mother, he mocked me so many times and he gets away with it...It's just so unfair."

Sett sighed as he pulled away. A hand under your chin was enough to make you look up to him. His eyes showed a deep understanding as he looked into your (e/c) ones. "I know and we'll make him pay. I promise you that we'll make him pay, together. Now let's get back up and enjoy the rest of the evening. I bought some new bottles a few days ago and we could try some new drinks."

"That sounds fantastic.", you nodded and forced a smile on your face. That promise was something you could live with but for now you deserved to feel a little better about yourself, even if you needed a bit of help with relaxing. 


	14. Vastaya the Explorer

The alcohol was strong and made quick work of forgetting tonights events. The fights down in the pit were nothing more than background noise, the servants were ordered to keep the supply of snacks like candy, fruit and savoury skewers running. 

Sett was currently telling another one of his childhood stories and he felt geniuenly happy to make the bird-girl next to him laugh. He watched her from the corner of his eye as he tried to make sense of her volatile mind. She seemed like a shy, lively child in one moment but her violent, revenge-seeking side shines through from time to time or she finally allows herself to grief over her past for a view moments. Sett scratched himself behind his fluffy ear in thought. She obviously needed to get some help with processing her past and moving on from it and he also knew that he wasn't a specialist in that matter but he made up his mind to help her however he could. 

"Seeeett... let's go somewhere interestinnnng~", the girl next to him slurred and the smell of alcohol hit him. She was leaning over to him, her head tilted to the side and the jacket he gave her has slipped down her shoulder.

"Ya should go to bed.", he chuckled at her drunken state but he had to admit that the alcohol had taken a toll on him as well. She pouted in return and her red cheeks puffed up in disappointment. 

"But I don't wanna go to bed.", (y/n) whined and Sett cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, then where ya wanna go?"

"I show ya!", she exclaimed happily and jumped up just to land on wobbly legs and Sett got a hold on her arms to keep her stable. 

"Yeah, but please more slowly. I don't want to patch ya up because ya fell down." A low groan followed his statement and he walked behind the girl that led him out of the arena. 

"Ya wanna tell me where we're goin'?", he finally asked as they left behind the small city and wandered through fields. 

"Somewhere fun.", she giggled in return and grabbed his large hand, pulling him behind her. 

"That's not very specific...", Sett groaned for the hundredth time tonight and kept following her. _Since_ _when_ _did_ _I turn_ _into_ _a_ _stuffy_ _old man?_ , he wondered as he followed his vastayan leader deeper into the land and to the edge of a forest. The girl didn't seem to think about slowing her speed as she walked through the forest. She let go of Sett's hand and jumped over fallen treetrunks, walking with a determined face as if she'd been living in those woods her whole life and Sett couldn't help but admire that. As much as she had adapted to the human way of living, she still seemed to remember the wildness in her heart. This was the place she truly belonged in and he could see that. How she brought back the magic to this forest, purple lights playing around her fingertips as she touched the bark of trees or the leaves of a plant. 

Awe wasn't the only thing he felt at the moment - there also was a pang of guilt in his heart. He felt as if he had held her back from going back home, as if he tried to keep a tiger as a pet. Sett stopped dead in his tracks to look at (y/n) infront of him, how she seemed to be geniuenly happy to be back in the nature, happier than he had ever seen her before. But she stopped as well, to turn around and look at him with obvious confusion.

"Sett? Why are you just standing around? We're not there yet!", she called him, waving her arm for him to follow. Sett still didn't budge and (y/n) jumped down from the low branch she stood on and walked back to him. "Come on now. Or are you afraid of a little fun?", she grinned mischievously, taking Sett's larger hand in hers again. 

"Yeah, sorry.", he smirked and began to walk again. 

The duo walked for some time and (y/n) told Sett about her childhood, how her people used their magic to grow food and hunt, how the children would have to go to something like a school, where they discovered their special magic and about a legendary bird Vastaya called Xayah, who had left their tribe over a hundred years ago. 

Their stroll came to an end as (y/n) came to a halt at the edge of a small pond. She looked at Sett and went ahead to get rid of her jacket and dress until she stood in her underwear. That's when Sett understood. She wanted to get into the water. 

"Come on, or are you afraid?~", she snickered and took a step into the water. 

_Thank_ _the_ _gods_ _,_ _it's_ _summer_ , Sett thought as he got rid of his pants and vest as well. He clenched his fists and followed the girl into the pond, bracing for cold water but it was surprisingly warm.

"It's a hot spring. I remember how we used to walk all the way to this little place.", (y/n) explained as she saw Sett's surprised face. She swam a circle around him, (h/c) hair glistening wet in the dark, entrancing Sett with an almost otherworldly beauty. He couldn't opress a low growl as he grabbed her by the arms, pulling her up to him until her thighs where wrapped tightly around his waist. She clawed his shoulders in return, her eyes half closed as she bit her lip. "Whatcha gonna do now, _Boss_?", she whispered in his ear and her lips tickling his long fur.

"Oh, (y/n) don't play with me like that...", he purred and grind his hips against hers. "Or you might find yaself between my fangs.", Sett placed his mouth on her throat and dug his sharp canines into it until small droplets of blood formed underneath and (y/n) whimpered in his grip. Sett released her and inhaled sharp, the smell and taste of blood had never taken a toll on him until now. Maybe it was the circumstance that it was _her_ blood, maybe the alcohol or maybe just both but a shiver ran down Sett's spine and he licked his blood wetted lip. 

(Y/n) wrapped her arms around Sett's neck and leaned a bit back in his grasp. "The night is ours, no one will come and disturb us here. Show me how strong you really are, Sett.", she breathed before going in for a kiss, her tounge entering his mouth and playing with his until Sett moaned quietly into her mouth.

Sett pulled away from the kiss, catching his breath before biting into (y/n)'s shoulder "You're a naughty one, aren't ya?"  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Back Home

Clothes rested in a forgotten heap on the ground in the silent forest.

Sett sat in the shallow water, a hand resting on your thigh, while his other hand caressed your side. His golden eyes were glowing dimly with magic - something you haven't seen on him before and you took your time to look over the pale scars on his face and shoulders, tracing them with your fingers in thought of how he got them. For how long was he fighting, his favourite fruit, colour... You realized that you didn't really got to know him, even though you've spent a lot of time together now. Sure he shared some earlier stories but what about him as a person?

"You sure you want this?", his breath brushed against your long ears as he studied your expression for any trace of objection. "We can stop anytime, y'know?" Grateful for the distraction from your racing mind, you carefully stroked his cheek with your thumb, feeling the exciting tingle of magic with every touch and you smiled at him, hoping for it to look reassuring as you searched for the right words to say.

"I want it, if you want it too.", you felt pretty sober by now but the alcohol still helped a lot with surpressing your embarrassment. You rested your hand on top of his just for him to take it in his larger one, rubbing its back with his thumb. Sett finally nodded "Of course...", he answered and you released the breath you didn't know you held in. Your free hand went to grab a fistful of his red hair and his mouth crashed into yours entangling you in a hungry kiss. Scooting closer to him on his lap, you felt his hardened member pressing against your core and rolled your hips in return.

"Don't tease me like that... can't hold it in much longer.", Sett's breath was laboured and he bit his lip while speaking, which in return sent unfamiliar shivers down your spine and you felt a knot building up in your stomach but you continiued to move yourself against his length, exchanging quiet moans and passionate kisses until a feeling of impatience and curiosity took over. You leaned onto Sett's shoulder for support while positioning yourself over his dick. Sett had a firm grip around your hips and his golden eyes fixated your (e/c) ones.

"You sure? I don't wanna force ya...", he whispered with a mixture of uncertainty and longing.

"I am sure and I'm glad it's you.", you kissed him before lowering yourself, feeling his tip inside of youyou before slowly stretching your walls around his length. "Sett... ", you whimpered at the unfamiliar discomfort and clawed his shoulders. He gave you a kiss on the forehead and pulled you closer to him. " Relax, it will be better soon. ", he whispered and gave you time to adjust.

"May I?", Sett searched for your gaze and you nodded, signalizing for him to continue. He kept one arm around your back and got a hold of your hip with his other hand before pushing himself deeper. Sett pulled out slowly before thrusting inside again, gradually increasing his speed.

When he was sure that you were well adjusted to his length he turned you around in a quick motion and pressed your body down on the shore, trapping you with his strong arms next to your head while thrusting into you relentlessly from behind.

White stars danced before your eyes from being fucked so roughly and you clinged onto Sett's forearm, wordless moans and cries escaping you as you felt your orgasm crashing down on you, your walls tightening around his member. Sett kept thrusting through your orgasm but he seemed to become more on edge.

"I'm cumming... ", he hissed and tried to move out of you but you didn't want it to end now and so you used your talons to keep his legs in place, feeling him stiffening above you. But his need for release was stronger and he sunk his teeth deep into your shoulder as he came, sloppy thrusts slowly stilling as he still hovered over you, his tounge lapping around the newly formed wound.

"You sure about that?", Sett asked after a while. He had pulled you onto his large chest, his fingers running through your hair after he thoroughly inspected the bite marks he had left.

"I don't know.", you answered honestly, knowing exactly what he meant. You weren't thinking straight at that moment but you knew that it could have severe consequences. Sett just nodded and kissed the top of your head. "I'll always be there, doesn't matter how things turn out.", he finally said before standing up and pulling you along to your feet.

"Well now let's get cleaned up and head home. Don't wanna spent the whole night in the woods."

"You're such a city child.", you bickered playfully but followed Sett into the pool of warm water to clean yourself from the sweat and dirt.

The way back to his apartment seemed long but you two walked in a comfortable silence, your fingers intertwined with his and either of you occasionally squeezed the other's hand, probably to make sure that this wasn't just a dream.   
Your mind wandered back to your intimate scene in the woods and forth towards what would happen when you arrived at home. Home? You always thought that the woods would be your home but now you imagined yourself back at Sett's living space, preferably with him and this thought felt like home. Your unconscious blush deepened when you came to realize what those feelings meant, what every twist and turn of your stomach meant, each fit of rage you felt, not knowing why you cared so much to begin with.

You stopped dead in your tracks and so did Sett. He looked at you with pure anxiety of your sudden halt.

"You okay? I can carry you back home, do ya wanna see a doctor? We can go anytime! "

"N-no... I'm fine. Sett, I think... I think I like you? Like... A lot.", your tail feathers slapped the floor behind you, causing dust to fly up in large clouds as you waited for an answer.

But Sett just stood there, mouth hanging open, he didn't even seem to be breathing.

_Say something! Anything? Does he not like me? Can I even be loved? I should've known better._

"Uh, you don't have to love me. It's okay. Just, just forget about it. Okay?", you let go of his hand and turned around to continue walking. Your stomach sank to your knees and you knew that you'd end up crying if you kept looking at him.

"NO! (Y/n), please. I was just kinda hopin' that... ya'd y'know... fall in love with me.", he closed the distance between you, strong arms wrapping around your legs and lifting you up until you sat on his arm, your feathers puffed up and your long tail nervously twitching behind you.  
"Never meant to make ya feel unloved, princess, 'cause I really love ya, if ya can love me?"

"I think I can love you.", you said after a relieved sigh. "I think I already do."


	16. How?

It had been a long and very _eventful_ night and so Sett enjoyed the extra time he got to spent in bed, silky sheets wrapped around his lower body, with a certain bird-vastaya nestled up against his chest. He gently brushed his fingers through her (h/c) locks, admiring her sleeping face. The thought of her _officially_ belonging to him was still wierd. He sure had hoped that they could built a more intimate relationship but it was sooner than he had ever hoped for and the lurking consequence of their love-making session was still something they both weren't sure about. 

_Would I be the same disaster my father was? Would she even want to stay with me for that long? What am I even doing?_

Sett let out a frustrated groaned earning himself a soft slap from (y/n)'s long, fluffy ear and he whispered a quick sorry before she woke up completely.

"How are ya feelin'? ", Sett asked a bit nervous. Had he been too rough? Did she really mean what she said? His thoughts were racing through his head, causing his ears to twitch anxiously.

"I'm alright, just tired...", (y/n) answered still a bit sleepy. And as she stretched her arms Sett couldn't help but let his eyes wander down her body. He knew that he absolutely loved every curve and every scar on it, to him she looked just perfect with her small feathers on her shoulders and those long swing springs on her lower arms. The long and fluffy ears ontop of her head, matching the colours of her feathers as well as her long feathery tail and strong thighs and calves that passed over into bird like legs with sharp talons. Her (e/c) coloured eyes had slit-formed pupils and she had a view curious markings on her face that matched her other animal features in colour.

"Am I that interesting?", (y/n) spoke, an eyebrow cocked and Sett quickly averted his gaze, a deep blush forming on his cheeks. She gave him a quick peck on his red cheek before jumping out of the bed. Sett watched her as she hopped towards his massive wardrobe and picked out a traditional ionian dress which his mother had given to her a few weeks ago. 

But then he noticed her hesitance and got up to get to the wardrobe as well. "Do ya need a hand?", he asked, taking the golden piece of fabric from her hands. "It ain't easy to tie the knot right. Ma taught me how to do it when I was little. Now hold ya hands up.", Sett had folded the fabric in half lengthwise and wrapped it around her waist. (Y/n) did has he had told her, holding her arms up and keeping a close watch on his every move through the mirror they stood infront of. 

"Now ya need to fold this end in half, turn this one back... and tie the knot."

(Y/n) looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was tied with a skillfully tied knot and couldn't hide her amazement. "Thank you.", she smiled at her reflection and wrapped her tail around his leg. 

"It's nothin'", he said and scratched his neck in embarrassment. "now I should get somethin' to wear too." Sett reached for the top shelf pulling out a sleeveless top and a pair of white pants. 

"So, you wanna grab somethin' to eat?", Sett asked after he finished changing.

"Sure, we'd go and visit Cinorah afterwards?", (y/n) suggested and Sett nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, need to get some work done as well."

\--- Two hours later ---

Sett sat down on his office chair. The two vastaya had bought some baked goods from the market and went to his pit to get some paperwork done. 

"Here's a list of everyone's salary. Wouldcha count the money from the safe and put it in the bags? I'll go over the fighter lists for this weekend.", Sett instructed and handed (y/n) a sheet of paper before heading to the safe behind his chair and pulling out one heavy chest after the other, overflowing with golden coins. 

He went back to go over his papers, stealing glances at the working girl next to him every now and then. Her reading and writing skills had improved vastly and he felt proud at her achievement and so he made a mental note to get her some more books to read, he'd ask her later about topics that interested her at the moment. 

"Sett.", (y/n) broke their concentrated silence after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever think about doing something else?", she asked as she stored away another sack of coins. She looked up and her (e/c) eyes were shimmering with curiosity. 

"Never thought about it. But I know I wanna keep doin' it 'till I find my old man.", Sett's nose scrunched up at the thought of his fater. (Y/n) nodded slowly.

"I see. But - I don't want to offend you - what if you never find him? For all I know fighters just get killed and discarded..."

Sett was angered by her suggestion. Of course he had thought about the possible outcomes of his search himself and he knew that it wasn't unlikely that his father was just already dead and deceased but he just breathed out of his nose quite forcefully, reminding himself that the bird-girl knew what she was talking about. She made it easy to forget that she had been a fighter herself but the pit had been her home for a really long time. 

"I know. I just haven't thought about anythin' else, besides it's easy money and as long as I can keep ma happy and healthy with it I don't really care."

"Guess you're right... Sorry for asking.", (y/n) quickly went back to distributing the money and Sett felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Had he been to harsh? He knew that he had hurt her somehow but he was too proud to apologize right away. She was the one asking him and he gave her an answer. 

He was about to go back to work when his office door swung open and one of his closer servants walked in. 

"Excuse me Boss, but there seems to be a conflict outside. Your mother is involved."

Sett's ears peaked up and he stormed out of the office, (y/n) following him suit. His servant followed as well, leading them outside and through a few alleys until they found themselves in a darker corner of the market. 

"What's wrong? Are you all bark and no bite, bitch?", one man mocked.

"We don't want things like you here, go back to the jungle!", another one added.

"Wait guys, she could prove useful to us first...", a third man spoke. He seemed to be the leader of this pseudo goon squad. A bunch of men gathered around the trio, snickering at their leader's suggestion. It took Sett a moment before he caught a glimpse of his mother's hair but as soon as he had seen her, he snapped. 

A low growl escaped him as he charged at the group, knocking two men unconcious by crashing their heads into eachother. He pulled back another one that tried to escape and knocked him out cold as well, punching his way to get to the center. 

(Y/n) quickly ran after him, backing him up by clawing their faces, slashing deep wounds with her magic-hardened feathers and her strong talons. 

Sett desperately tried to make out where the leader and his mother went to but the mass of men crashing down onto him made it almost impossible. He turned around and saw a glimpse of pastel purple hair when he felt a stinging pain in his neck, before pulling a needle out of his skin. This meant real bad news. 

Sett thrashed and punched as he tried to get closer to his mother, tried to keep the control over his body as the world began to turn around him. Black dots danced before his eyes and the last thing he heard was (y/n) screaming his name before he blacked out. 


	17. Out cold

"SETT! CINORAH! NOOO!", you screamed in panic. How could this happen to you again? You had just found a new family and now they were taken away from you again.

Sett hit the floor hard before your eyes and the loud thump made you flinch. What to do now? Stay with Sett to make sure he didn't get hurt? Or chase after Cinorah?

You threw your head around, trying to get a good look at the situation.

Luckily Sett had taken out the majority of the men and you only had to deal with four remaining group members who completely ignored you, as they patched themselves up. You clenched your fist, preparing yourself for the pain before plucking out a handful of hardened feathers from your forearm. You jumped up high and aimed for the group of men before you, piercing their throats or eyes as you threw your feathers at them. They dropped to the floor, either dead or unable to keep fighting but you didn't have the time to waste another thought on them, running after the group's leader.

He had dragged Cinorah into a small alley and pressed her against the wall. You could see that she had tried to defend herself, his clothes were tattered and he had deep gashes in his skin, but he didn't seem to be to affected by his wounds. His pupils were blown out and he reeked of cold sweat. There was something terribly wrong.

You charged at him, throwing yourself on his back and slashing his throat with your claws. Warm blood streamed down your fingers and splattered onto Cinorah who watched in horror. Your opponent thrashed and struggled against you, but you used your talons to keep yourself steady on his back, even when he threw himself against a wall, trying to shake you off. The wind was knocked out of your lunges but you found the strength to finish him of with another clean slice.

You heaved heavily as you walked back towards Cinorah. She was still frozen in place, blood all over her and her destroyed clothes.

"Are you alright?", you asked, worry laid heavy in your voice.

She nodded and you pulled her out of the alley, making your way to Sett who was luckily still alive and slowly starting to regain his conciousness.

"Take it easy.", you whispered as you helped him sit up.

He wouldn't answer your questions, nor react to you shaking his shoulders and you knew that you couldn't stay like that forever. There may be more of those men in hiding and you needed to get out quickly.

"Sett. You. Big. OAF.", you had wrapped his arm around your shoulders and tried to pull him up from the ground but he was too heavy.

"Cinorah, what should we do now?", you looked at the wolverine as she was deep in thought. "Cinorah, please!"

"I might be able to get the poison out. But I've never tried this before and my healing isn't limitless...", she finally answered and crouched down next to you. You were surprised that she even had healing magic but this wasn't the time to ask questions.

"Please try. We don't know what they injected into him..."

Cinorah nodded and placed two claws over the injection wound and another over his stomach. Her hands glowed in a soft green as she moved her hand painstakingly slow from his stomach up to his throat. She then moved her clawed fingers from the small wound, pulling out a sickly yellow liquid.

"This must be it.", you whispered and she nodded as she kept the liquid floating.

" Take the bottle from my belt... We'll look into this drug later...", her words came out between clenched jaws and sweat formed on her forehead.

You quickly did as you were told and when you closed the bottle she almost collapsed.

"Don't worry... I'm just tired, that's all.", she gave you a wave with her hand, not to worry about you and you turned your attention back to Sett.

His head still hung low and his breathing was shallow.

"Please, don't leave me like this. Come on, Sett. You're too strong to just get knocked out like that...", you nudged your head against his, rubbing his cheek with yours whimpering small pleas for him to wake up again.

You felt something soft tickling your cheek and as you moved away you saw Sett looking **at** you. His eyes weren't hazy anymore and he slowly stood up, still on wobbly legs. You fought down the urge to jump at him in frustration and relieve so you just stood there, getting a hold on his arm to prevent him from falling down again.

"That's bullshit." You heard him mutter as he held his head, groaning. He then turned towards Cinorah with a worried expression. "A-are you alright, mama?"

"Yes, don't worry about me. (Y/n) has done everything she could to save us.", she said and her soft gaze wandered to you. "Honey, are you alright?", she added and a clawed hand moved up to wipe the falling tears you didn't notice from your cheek.

" Y-yeah, let us go home...", you whispered and began to walk back towards the normal marked street.

Cinorah was right behind you with Sett's shirt over her tattered clothes while he followed behind her.

You didn't see the look of amazement he gave you over his mother's head as you lead them towards Cinorah's home.

She opened the door and as you stepped in you collapsed. All the adrenaline and anxiety left your body at once, leaving you in an exhausted heap on the soft carpet.

You felt two strong arms picking you up before you were laid on the soft couch of her living room.

When you opened your eyes you saw Sett sitting right next to you, your legs on his lap as he cleaned your talons from the dried blood. The warm water reactivated the metall stench and the memories from before came back to mind.

"How do you feel?", you asked him and Sett shook his head.

"Knocked out cold, but always worried 'bout others. I got the worst hangover but that's it.", he said as he continued to wipe off the blood.

"Did ya get hurt?", he finally asked and it was your turn to shake your head no. "I'm glad. Thanks for saving my mama. Those bastards will pay for what they done.", he spat out those last words, his ears flat to his skull and his nose scrunched up.

" Yeah...", you wanted to add something but trailed off as Cinorah came into the living room with her familiar tray of sweets and hot chocolate.

"There will be enough time for revenge, my children. Now let's just be thankful that we're all alive and well, drink some chocolate and then you'll tell me **everything** about how you to got together.", she must've noticed your shocked expression because she laughed and added: "I may be old, but I ain't blind, yet."


	18. Look at the white side

"Ma! You can't just ask that!", Sett was the first to complain, gripping his comparatively small cup tighter. His ears twitched flustered and you saw a deep blush on his cheeks.

"But of course I can. You two are my beloved children, (y/n) is a good girl and I couldn't be happier to know that you're in her capable hands.", Cinorah giggled but her expression showed that she meant every word she said.

You smiled at Cinorah's words - it felt great to be praised by her like that and she brought back faint memories of your own mother. Would she've approved of Sett...? But before your thoughts could spiral more, you heard Cinorah clearing her throat.

"Well, you two can't possibly know this, but vastaya relationships work differently from the humans.", a sad smile parted her lips before she shook her head. "Vastaya are creatures of magic and words hold special power. To announce your relationship means to share your magic. It is a lot more than what humans call a relationship or even a marriage.", she sighed a deep, nostalgic sigh and looked at the ring on her clawed ringfinger "I should've told you about it earlier but I guess you two are responsible adults, you know best what you're doing, I'm just an rumbling old woman."

Your body moved on your own. You stood up and walked towards Cinorah, hugging her tightly and breathing in that warm scent of magic and home. You pulled away when you heard the rustling of fabric behind you and saw as Sett stood up as well.

"Ma, (y/n). I still got some stuff I need to look into.", his voice was stern and you send shivers down your spine. You clenched your fists, gathering some courage before speaking up.

"Let me come with you!", you jumped up and Sett caught you, pressing you against his chest, your arms wrapped tight around his neck and you had a bad feeling letting him go like that. But you knew that he had set his mind on it and there was nothing stopping him now.

"No, I need ya to look after ma, I won't be gone for long."

"But--!"

"No but's. You stay with ma 'till I'm back. That's an order."

You slid down until you stood on your own two feet again, staring at the ground to hide your anxiety and Sett turned towards his mother. "I'll see you soon, promised.", he said as he kissed the top of her head and you saw Cinorah's hesitation as she stroked his cheek. She knew that he was up to no good but let him go anyway.

Sett closed the door behind him, leaving you and Cinorah standing in the small hallway. The silence felt deafening until Cinorah grabbed your arm.

"I know that he'll be fine... should we make some plans to celebrate your getting together?", she smiley at you, while her claws slowly dug into the skin of your arm. She wanted to get her mind off of the fact that Sett might be out there hunting criminals while she could do naught more than to hope for him to return in once piece.

"S-sure, what should we do?", you asked nervously and tried to get your arm out of her vicelike grasp.

"I'll send a letter to my friend and she'll help us plan!", she finally let go and walked up to her small table, grabbing a piece of letter paper, an envelope and red string. She immediately started scribbling down her invitation, ran to the window and let out a melodic whistle.

You still stood there, rooted in place and dumbfounded. You had never seen her this excited? But in a bad way? You knew that she was happy for you and Sett being together but she forced herself to not worry about him and it made you feel worse for having to constantly lie about what he, or for that matter the both of you, do for a living. 

A curious bird soon arrived at her window sill and patiently waited for Cinorah to put the letter in his little backpack. She gave him a cookie from the tray and sent him on his way to get to her friend.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and you practically jumped up, making Cinorah giggle at your enthusiasm. She had made some more tea and had brought some pens and papers to her table, for the three of you to write down your plans. 

You opened the door to a stern looking woman, around Cinorah's age. She looked fairly human, safe for round brown ears on her head and a butterfly's wing underneath each ear. You let her in and noticed a tail that looked like another pair of folded butterfly wings underneath her teal dress. 

"Mattari, we haven't seen each other in ages!", Cinorah jumped from her seat and embraced the other vastaya, known as Mattari.

"It is nice to see you too, Cinorah. And you must be?"

You wanted to sink into the floor and disappear under her stern look, but since that wasn't an option you had to stand your ground and tried to seem as confident as possible as you spoke. "I'm (y/n). It is nice to meet you.", you bowed down as you greeted her - a sign of respect you had picked up from your extended contact with humans and it seemed to please her.

"Now please, take a seat. I made some tea and we have a lot to talk about, my dear!", Cinorah chirped and ushered Mattari to take a seat on the couch. 

Over the course of a few hours Mattari had warmed up to you, certainly pleased with Sett's choice to take you as his mate. She told you about her tribe and how she followed Cinorah when she was cast out from hers. Your topics went to decorations, flowers and ancient vastayan traditions until Cinorah got up to get something else from the kitchen and Mattari scooted closer to you.

"Listen, (y/n). I know what Sett does for a living and I know the risks and dangers he puts himself into to provide a good living for his mother. I don't think that he should keep it a secret, but it is his life and I am happy as long as he returns well - he's all she has left. Please make sure that he stays safe, will you?", her mismatched brown and blue eyes stared right into your soul and you nodded in agreement.

"I will do whatever I can. He saved my life and I will do the same.", you whispered and Mattari smiled. 

"Well, now that that's off the table, we can go back to your preparations...."


	19. Big Mistake

Sett had been running ever since he left his mothers house. His first stop would be his pit. Apparently, people needed to be reminded that he wasn't a big pushover.

He pushed through the bouncers at the entry, walking right up into the pit before taking the place at the dead center.

"ANYONE WHO WANTS A PIECE OF ME", he drew a line in the sand with his shoe " THE LINE STARTS RIGHT HERE!"

The workers that had cleaned this place up until now stopped in their tracks, looks of disbelief or shock were plastered on their faces. Most of them scurried away, afraid to be caught in a fight they wouldn't win. But a handful of youngsters jumped over the rows and down towards the Boss.

Sett growled as he recognized the one that had told him about the incident with his mother. So he really was plotting against him.

"You can come all at me at once. I'll beat ya sorry asses.", he said as he stretched his neck.

The first one charged at him, trying to land a kick to Sett's face. Sett grabbed his foot and slammed him into another one.

The supposedly leader and another man came running to him up front but Sett hadn't forgotten about the girl that belonged to the group. She was nowhere in sight so he took a step to the side and saw her attempting to sneak up on him, a dagger coated with yellow liquid in hand.

_What a shame. I don't like hurting girls._

Sett reached out and got a hold of all three of them. "PLAY NICE!", he screamed as he pushed their heads into each other.

The group layed in a circle on the floor and Sett was still growling. It was a nice way to keep his mind off of today's events for a moment but he still needed to showcase his dominance. Too many of his people had tried to fuck with him in the last few weeks.

He picked up the leader by his neck, holding him high up in the air as he snarled into his face.

"You think you can mess with me like that?", he must've sounded more like a beast than man "Huh?! Answer me!"

"You're just a beastman bastard! You don't belong here, noxian trash!", the man tried to kick and punch Sett but he just held him further away.

"Really testin' my patience here... I'll give ya three seconds to run. You either get yo friends and never show up again, or I'll beat some sense into y'all."

With a loud thump the smaller man fell to the ground. He tried to mask his fright with anger and Sett growled deeper.

"One..."

The man woke up his friends as best as he could.

"Two..."

They looked at Sett before making their way to the exit.

"Three! Too bad you're too late!", Sett charged onto them, scaring them into exiting the pit running.

He looked around, searching the rows for others who'd want to try their luck, basking in his victory for a few seconds. But then he finally shook his head, he needed to show more presence, get his bounty to skyrocket once again, show more people that he wasn't one to betray.

Sett practically stomped towards his office, ordering everyone he met along the way to either clean up and decorate the pit or to get as many people in as they could tonight. They should tell everyone that the bounty of defeating the Boss was now doubled.

When everything was set in motion, Sett stood at his mirror. He pulled out a change of clothing he always kept here, a purple mantle with golden embroidery, two dragonheads on the chest and purple furr. His white pants had a thick line of goldthread running up its legs and his shoes were adorned with gold toe caps. To finish it of he wore his golden knuckle dusters and smiled a grim smile at his reflection. This was absolutely perfect.

\--- An evening of one sided fights later---

Sett had collected his money, it had been twice the amount he usually got but it felt as if every feisty ionian and every noxian invader felt the need to fight him today. He enjoyed the silence after the fights, watching how his employees cleaned the pit for the next event until they were all done and left the pit. 

How long has it been since he was in the pit all by himself? He usually left it up for one of the workers to close it for the day but it felt nice to have full control over it from start to finish - once in a while. 

Sett sighed as he got up from his chair. He packed a few sacks of coin before heading towards the exit, when he heard a feminine chuckle.

"Pit's closed. Come back tomorrow.", he groaned, ready to show that person out himself.

" Too bad, I came all the way here just to meet you~", a slender figure stepped into the light of the hall's torches. A wide trimmed bamboo hat concealed their face and a long beige cloak did the rest.   
They held their head higher and shining blue eyes captured Sett immediately.

"Who are you?", Sett asked, his muscles ready to pounce at any suspect movement.

The figure removed their hat, showing long, furry ears between sleek black hair. A slender and slightly elongated face adorned with whisker like stripes on their cheeks. "I don't think that knowing my name would change anything, dear Sett~", her voice was practically luring him in.

_A fox? What is she doing here?_

Sett wasn't sure how to react. He didn't know much about the other vastaya races, besides what his mother had told him. But he knew for sure that she meant trouble.

"I don't know ya and I got nothin' to do with ya. Leave. Now.", Sett's ears laid flat and his patience was running low - not that he had ever been a patient person. And he wanted to get rid of this troublemaker as soon as possible, he had other things to handle right now.

" Come on, relax~", Sett could've sworn that her eyes lit up pink for a moment before his surroundings became a blurred mess. He was hyper fixated on the woman before him now, his body moving on it's own towards her.   
"That's it, you'll be mine now~", she purred as he was nothing more than an arm's length away from her.

But that wasn't right. Sett had other things to deal with at the moment. He forced his legs to stop, shaking his head to push her out of his mind. He quickly grabbed her by the collar and dragged her out of the building.

"I got more important stuff to do, than playing with ya. Don't pull shit like that again. ", he growled and the watched as the fox hurried away.


	20. Will you join us?

Sett's breath was still heavy with anger as he pushed through slim alleys, looking for a specific spot. 

"You're early. Didn't think you'd show up already."

Sett turned around quickly. Had he missed a spot? Did his anger blind him so much? But there was no time to dwell on the thought for long as a hooded figure drew closer. They came to a halt infront of Sett, looking up at the towering beast man.

"Mado.", Sett spoke, his tense muscles relaxing slightly. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, too long. How's your mother?", the man known as Mado removed his hood and grinned, revealing a lion's head with a short cut mane.

"She's well. But there's been an incident. Bastards had her cornered and drugged me. That's why I called ya.", Sett explained, his ears flat against his head. His lion friend nodded silently.

"You want me to find out what drug. Must've been strong stuff when it knocked even you out."

"Exactly."

Nodding at each other, the two men walked off into the night.

\-----------------

Cinorah and you escorted Mattari back to her home a few minutes away from Cinorah's. They bid her goodbye before making their way back home. You sighed as you looked up at the few stars that fought brightly against the city lights. 

A soft, clawed hand found its place on your shoulder and so you turned to look at Cinorah. 

"I'm worried too, child. But we must trust Settrigh to know what he is doing.", Cinorah spoke softly and smiled a sad smile. "Besides, if you sigh so much your soul will leave your body!", that was a bit funny, you had to agree and Cinorah's giggles were too infectious.

"I know...", (y/n) sighed again. _I should tell her the truth, she deserves to know, even if Sett will be angry_ , you thought and clenched your fist in an attempt to gather some courage. 

"Cinorah, I... I have to tell you something.", you let your ears hung low, the burden of your mistery too much to bear anymore.

"Is it about Settrigh's money? I already know. I've seen the scars on my husband and I've seen them on him. I don't like it but he never listens...", Cinorah's ears hung low too. A sigh escaped her as well and she suddenly looked very tired. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kept it a secret... but I wasn't sure how to tell you. Besides Sett tried everything to not tell you.", you took her claws in yours, trying to provide whatever small comfort you could.

"Don't be. It's a hard business to deal with from all angles. You've been through hell and back and I'm glad that Sett has you on his side to watch over him."

You silently nodded. There were no words you could add now and even if there were, they had failed you now. You led her to her home and closed the door behind you making your way to Sett's old room, that was now your room whenever you stayed with Cinorah.

The night was anything but restful and when you woke up again you felt even worse. Cinorah had sent you to run some errands for her, mainly because she wanted to distract you from your worry for a moment and so you found yourself at a parculiar part of the usual market place. Vendors were having friendly chats with each other and their customers. And as you kept walking you noticed how they didn't even try to hide their vastayan features. 

But your destraction led you to walk straight into the person infront of you. 

"Oh I'm so sorry!", you exlaimed jumping back a bit. 

Before you was a rather small girl clad in a dark cloak. She turned around, her expression clearly annoyed until she got a good look at you. Her hood was quickly pushed off of her head by two long ears and her eyes widened. 

"You're Lothlan!", she said, a hand with long claws was now wrapped around your arm.

"Y-yes", her sudden movements startled you "and so are you?"

She nodded quickly, her yellow eyes never leaving your face as you studied her features. She had feathers on her arms, just like you and her legs ended in sharp talons. She was about to say something when you noticed a large man approaching behind her. He was very obviously a vastayah as well, showing off his colourful feathers. 

"Hee, Xayah, can we get some chocolate!", he screamed as he came closer. 

So this was Xayah. THE Xayah. You wondered how your eyes hadn't popped out of their sockets already. You had found the vastayah part of the market and ran directly into Xayah, probably the most well known Lothlan all over Ionia. 

"No, Rakan come'ere.", Xayah ordered and Rakan followed, but not before wandering towards another stand to look at the sweets displayed there.

You were still unsure what to do. What could they possibly want from you? You had just came there to get some groceries for Cinorah. Unconciously you started to fumble with the basked in your hand until Xayah let go of your arm.

"Ah, sorry. Do you have a few minutes? I would just like to talk for a bit.", she asked and you nodded in agreement. "You can just continue your shopping, we need to pick up a few things as well."

"Hey, I'm Rakan, you probably know me already! But who are you? It's unusal to see other Lothlan, especially around the city...", Rakan blurted out. He seemed to be really energetic but a genuinely nice guy. 

"Yes, I've heard about you two. I'm (y/n), nice to meet you.", you smiled at him before returning to Xayah, "But may I ask what you wanted to talk about?"

She nodded before turning her attention from the path ahead towards you again. "Yeah, I wanted to ask which tribe you belong to. As Rakan said, it is unusal to see other Lothlan around, especially in this city."

You bit your lips as you realized where this conversation was heading. "Yes, I am... I was one of the tribe in these woods. But...", you trailed off not really wanting to continue.

"...the humans came.", Xayah finished your sentence in a grave tone. 

You nodded again and went towards one of the stands Cinorah had written you down to buy some tea. You hadn't even realized that you weren't talking in the human tounge when the shopkeeper gave you a puzzled expression. You apologized and stated your order again, thanking them and paying up.

"Well, as you probably know, we're fighting to free the Lothlan from the humans. They keep us as slaves or kill us without hesitation.", Xayah continued as you went on. 

"Yes, I've made both experiences myself.", you stated dryly and noticed how she clenched her hands into fists at your statement. 

"I'll get straight to the point: Will you help us free our brethren?"

Her question took you aback. You stopped dead in your tracks and turned to look at them. Even Rakan seemed to focus on you for once, not the stands filled with sweets and colourful trinkets.

"I'd have to think about it. Will you be here for a few more days?", you asked and scratched the floor nervously with your talons.

Rakan smiled and nodded "Yeah, we'll be here for a bit. We still need to buy some chocolate!"

Xayah rolled her eyes almost painfully and you couldn't hold back a chuckle as Rakan, this tall dude, started jumping excitedly. He grabbed both yours and her wrists and dragged you off to finish up your shopping trip. 


End file.
